Conséquences inattendues
by Neyane
Summary: C'est déjà arrivé à Conan de se sentir suivit. Par contre, aller dans des ruelles désertes pour vérifier son impression n'est sans doute pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ai eu... Surtout quand son instinct lui souffle que son poursuivant a des intentions tout sauf amicales. AD.
1. Chapitre 1

Salutations !

C'est encore moi, pour une nouvelle AD. Traduction : fic ressemblant à ER, CR et EsC, avec plus ou moins de torture, et assez proche d'EsC sur certains trucs.

Cette fic ci n'est pas terminée. Selon si je suis raisonnable ou pas, elle devrait être plus courte que les autres, à voir. Vous pouvez aussi influer sur la longueur qu'aura la fic avec vos retours du coup ^^ Mais j'ai quand même un peu plus d'un chapitre d'avance.

Ah, et petite anecdote sans intérêt : normalement je voulais attendre que cette fic soit finie puis tout poster d'un coup (pour une fois, pour voir), mais finalement flemme car j'ai actuellement 39 histoire à mon actif et j'aime pas quand ça se finit par un 9 x)

Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
**

* * *

C'était quand même bizarre cette sensation d'être suivi. Pourtant, il ne voyait toujours rien de spécial, personne de louche, bref, rien qui ne justifie cette sensation.

Mais quelque part, il se sentait rassuré de toujours avoir cette impression même après avoir quitté les Détective Boys. Au moins, c'était bien lui que ça concernait, et pas eux. Et Ai n'avait, de son côté, rien remarqué de particulier.

Il se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie du parc, plongé dans ses réflexions et cherchant toujours une origine à son malaise. Hélas, il y avait du monde et ça ne l'aidait pas à repérer un individu louche, et il craignait que ça ne soit pas mieux une fois dans la rue.

Et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette sensation ne venait pas d'une certaine paranoïa de sa part. Avec ce qu'il se passait du côté des MIB, Rum en mouvement notamment, il avait un peu trop tendance à voir le mal partout. Et d'un autre côté, il se posait également la question de si ça leur était lié ou pas. Ai avait beau n'avoir rien senti de particulier tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué la proximité de Bourbon et de Vermouth déguisés pendant l'affaire du meurtre du pickpocket au temple avec Jodie.

Bref, il se sentait troublé. Aucun élément ne justifiait qu'il s'affole cependant, mais il avait préféré la prudence et s'était séparé des DB plus tôt que prévu, mais il hésitait maintenant sur la marche à suivre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer à l'agence. Il n'avait rien de particulier de prévu, vu qu'il était sensé passer l'après midi avec les DB. Peut-être pouvait-il se donner le temps de vérifier si son impression était fondée ou non.

Conan décida donc d'opter pour des petites ruelles pour rentrer. Cela devrait grandement faciliter les choses pour vérifier si oui ou non on le suivait. Même si, en dehors des MIB, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait le suivre.

L'idée le traversa que c'était dangereux. Si la personne qui le suivait n'avait pas de bonnes intentions, ce qui semblait être le cas vu la sensation qu'il avait, alors se serait une parfaite opportunité pour elle de passer à l'action. Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation dernièrement. Il ne voyait jamais la personne, ne savait pas d'où ça venait, et comme sa paranoïa n'allait pas en s'améliorant, autant être enfin fixé !

Tant qu'il y était, il opta également pour prendre le chemin de la maison du professeur Agasa. Après tout, c'était une des rares personnes à Tokyo avec Ai à qui il pouvait confier ce genre de choses.

Au début, en sortant du parc et en commençant à marcher dans les grandes rues, il ne remarqua personne. Jusque là, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Quant à l'impression d'être observé et suivi, elle allait et venait mais devint globalement plus diffuse.

Bon, eh bien c'était l'heure de vérité. L'enfant tourna dans une ruelle plus étroite et moins fréquentée, et il ne savait pas si c'était sa paranoïa ou le sixième sens qui se réveillait par intermittences chez lui, mais il eu une impression très désagréable à peine avait-il quitté la rue, comme si son poursuivant se réjouissait de son choix et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

Nerveux, Conan continuait à épier les alentours. Il n'en était pas non plus au point de tenir sa montre prête cependant, surtout qu'il croisait toujours quelques rares personnes, mais vu la force de son pressentiment, il doutait qu'il puisse s'agir de paranoïa à ce stade, ou alors il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner !

Il commençait à être vraiment seul dans les ruelles. Son impression avait diminué par rapport à quand il avait tourné mais restait présente. Il avait la vague impression qu'une silhouette le suivait de loin, mais impossible de voir ses traits exacts, et la personne était de toute façon trop loin pour constituer une menace. Et comme Conan essayait de faire mine n'avoir rien remarqué, il ne se permettait pas de regarder franchement.

Bon, si ce n'était qu'une personne, il devrait pouvoir gérer. Enfin, si elle daignait se rapprocher de lui, parce que pour l'instant c'était plutôt une filature à distance ! Il avait même l'impression qu'il pourrait facilement la semer s'il le voulait. Mais il préférait en avoir le cœur net maintenant, aussi fit-il mine de s'arrêter pour refaire ses lacets de chaussure.

Il ne pouvait pas directement regarder derrière lui, mais il avait choisit de s'arrêter devant une intersection, avec une fenêtre dont la vitre faisait effet miroir. Il vit la personne se préparer pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à avancer prudemment et silencieusement vers lui. Conan pu commencer à le détailler, et remarqua qu'il avait une stature assez fine, peut-être une femme. Elle était cagoulée, elle venait probablement de le faire juste avant sans quoi elle aurait attiré l'attention des passants et de Conan, et semblait cacher quelque chose sous le manteau qu'elle portait. Si c'était un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme, une arme blanche ou un taser, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'approcher. Si c'était une arme à feu, c'était déjà plus problématique, mais même sans savoir qui était cette personne et ce qu'elle lui voulait, il trouvait hautement improbable l'idée qu'elle l'ai suivit jusque dans une ruelle déserte pour le tuer d'une balle dans le dos. Surtout qu'elle commençait à être largement assez près pour avoir de bonnes chances de réussir un tir, à moins d'être extrêmement mauvaise auquel cas ce choix d'arme, en plus assez dur à se procurer au Japon, lui paraissait encore moins logique et probable.

Conan activa ses chaussures et se releva en se retournant, l'air sûr de lui. La personne s'arrêta net, surprise, alors que le détective commençait à aborder son sourire réservé aux confrontations de criminels.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, madame, vous n'êtes pas très bonne en filature quand il n'y a personne. Je n'avais pas réussi à vous repérer dans le parc mais ici j'ai eu beaucoup moins de soucis.

-Tu l'avais remarqué ? S'étonna une voix qui était effectivement féminine. Et tu es quand même venu ici, loin de tout ?

-Je voulais vérifier mon impression. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir qui et pourquoi.

-Oh, mais tu le sauras très vite.

Le ton de sa voix et le fait qu'elle avait recommencé à avancer vers lui étaient ce qu'attendait Conan pour enclencher sa ceinture. Le ballon tomba à terre au moment où la femme arrivait à une distance dangereuse et où elle semblait sur le point de révéler ce qu'elle cachait sous son manteau. Conan frappa dedans, mais fut surpris par le sprint soudain de sa poursuiveuse. Le ballon, au lieu d'atteindre sa tête, la toucha au niveau de la poitrine, alors qu'elle semblait avoir eu le temps de mettre ses bras en croix pour se protéger. Elle fut néanmoins projetée en arrière.  
Elle ne semblait pas se relever. Conan se décala néanmoins pour voir si elle était bien inconsciente ou non avant de l'approcher. C'est alors qu'il vit sa main jusque là cachée sous le manteau se lever et pointer sur lui le canon d'un stun gun.

 _Merde !_

Contrairement au taser, qui s'utilisait au corps à corps, le stun gun avait globalement le même effet mais tirait deux pointes reliées à l'arme par un fil, et qui pouvaient électriser quelqu'un à quelques mètres de distance, la portée variant selon les armes. Il était néanmoins rare d'en voir, raison pour laquelle Conan n'y avait pas pensé, mais ça expliquait aussi pourquoi elle avait tout de même besoin d'être assez près. Mais pas d'être au corps à corps. De là où il était, Conan était à sa portée, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'écarter ou de préparer sa montre, les deux pointes furent projetées et vinrent se planter dans sa peau. Le choc électrique qui le parcouru aussitôt le fit hurler et il s'écroula au sol, prit de convulsions. Cela lui sembla durer une bonne dizaine de secondes, puis cela s'arrêta enfin, tandis que la femme se redressait péniblement, le ballon lui ayant visiblement coupé la respiration.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as osé prendre le risque de me laisser t'approcher, fit-elle. Cela m'étonnait d'entendre que tu as été mêlé à plusieurs affaires, mais vu comment tu as l'air préparé, c'est sans doute vrai.

Conan serra les dents en essayant de forcer ses muscles à lui obéir, mais rien à faire. A part quelques muscles, comme ceux de sa mâchoire ou de ses yeux, les autres semblaient pas ou peu disposés à fonctionner correctement. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut d'esquisser un mouvement pour amener sa main à sa montre mais, les pointes étant toujours plantées dans sa peau, la femme lui envoya une nouvelle décharge en le voyant faire.

-Ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas si tu as encore des armes du style ou si tu essayais juste de te relever, mais si tu tente quoi que se soit, je t'envoie une nouvelle décharge. Et j'aimerais mieux éviter, quelqu'un pourrait finir par venir et être attiré par tes cris.

En effet, chaque décharge le faisait crier de douleur de façon incontrôlée pendant presque tout le long, cris déformés par les convulsions mais malgré tout très audibles, surtout dans des ruelles silencieuses. Néanmoins, ni cela, ni la douleur provoquée par les décharges n'étaient du genre à décourager le détective rajeunit, qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait. Certes, le tuer n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses intentions immédiates, mais il doutait pour autant qu'elle ai des buts très louables, même s'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ses motivations ni de son identité. Sa voix comme sa façon de parler ne lui disaient rien, et aucun indice ne s'offrait à lui, ou alors non exploitable pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle en avait après lui en particulier, et qu'elle semblait être un peu renseignée sur lui.  
La femme jeta un bref regard au ballon dégonflé qui avait rebondit plus loin avant de lever et de s'approcher de l'enfant en farfouillant dans ses poches de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours le stun gun et prête à lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge au moindre mouvement. Elle sorti rapidement un rouleau de chatterton et du le quitter des yeux pour réussir à trouver le bout et le décoller.

Conan voulut en profiter. Il savait que les effets d'un stun gun ne disparaissaient pas si vite, mais il comptait sur les quelques secondes de repos depuis la dernière décharge et le fait que le mouvement qu'il voulait faire ne nécessitait pas une grosse amplitude. Il réussit à amener lentement sa main à sa montre, mais lorsqu'il voulu pivoter un peu pour pouvoir la viser plus facilement, il ne réussit pas bien à contrôler son mouvement et passa de sur le côté à sur le dos, les dents toujours serrées dans ses efforts pour bouger comme il le voulait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la malfaiteuse pour reconcentrer pleinement son attention sur lui et appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette. Elle la maintient appuyée en terminant de décoller l'extrémité du ruban adhésif.

Conan, de son côté, essayait désespérément d'enlever les pointes de sa peau malgré ses convulsions, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses mouvements, et surtout, les pointes semblaient bien ancrées et ses vêtements semblaient les empêcher de ressortir.

Les décharges cessèrent, et la femme s'accroupit pour le bâillonner. Voyant qu'il essayait toujours d'en profiter pour retirer les pointes, elle soupira et appuya à nouveau.

-Tu sais, il me semble avoir lu qu'envoyer des décharges à répétitions n'est pas très bon pour la santé pour les adultes. Je ne sais pas si c'est pire pour les enfants, mais mon but n'est pas de te tuer. Par contre, je n'hésiterais pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu te tiennes tranquilles.

Elle semblait d'ailleurs profiter qu'il était maintenant bâillonné pour faire durer les décharges plus longtemps. Dommage que les batteries soient assez performantes, sinon il aurait pu tenter de parier sur la panne de celle du stun gun, vu l'utilisation intensive qu'elle en faisait !

Elle finit néanmoins par arrêter et retira les pointes. Elle fit rouler Conan sur le ventre et lui mis les mains dans le dos tandis qu'elle terminait de ranger le stun gun, puis commença à l'attacher méticuleusement. Même s'il avait voulu se débattre, Conan en aurait été incapable. Si encore il était toujours en train de se convulser, cela aurait pu la gêner, mais il arrivait à peine à bouger, sans parler de réussir à faire un mouvement qui puisse lui opposer résistance. Déjà qu'une force d'enfant contre celle d'un adulte, c'était plus ou moins peine perdue, à moins de ruser. Mais il avait trop peu de moyens à sa dispositions, et même s'il arrivait miraculeusement à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, elle ne lui laisserait certainement pas le temps de se relever et encore moins de s'enfuir.

De toute façon, en quelques minutes elle eu terminé. Elle avait bien sûr attaché ses poignets, ses bras ainsi que ses chevilles et même au niveau de ses genoux. Elle sortit ensuite de la sacoche qu'elle avait avec elle une forme noire qui se révéla vite être en réalité un sac de type sac de sport plié. Elle l'ouvrit et mit Conan dedans, mais avant de le lâcher pour refermer le sac, elle serra le bras par lequel elle l'avait saisit pour le déplacer pour capter son attention.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ai compris alors je répète : tiens toi tranquille. Si je t'entends, ou si je te sens bouger quand tu es là dedans, tu en paieras le prix, c'est clair ?

Comme il se contentais de lui renvoyer son regard avec un air pas franchement compatible avec quelqu'un qui aurait effectivement décidé de se tenir tranquille, elle accentua la pression sur son bras.

-C'est clair ?

Conan émis un bruit étouffé, mi de douleur, mi d'acceptation, et elle consentit à le lâcher puis à refermer le sac.

La matière était trop opaque pour qu'il puisse distinguer grand chose au travers, mais il sentait qu'elle avait soulevé le sac pour le mettre en bandoulière, puis s'était mise en route.

De son côté, le détective hésitait. Même s'il se débattait et essayait de faire du bruit, ses muscles restaient raides et peu enclins à bouger, ses mouvements étaient restreints à la fois par les liens et le sac, tout comme sa voix était diminuée à la fois par le bâillon et le sac. De plus, la femme pourrait facilement lui donner un coup pour le faire taire, sans pour autant qu'il soit sûr d'avoir attiré l'attention de qui que se soit.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, principalement via des rues peu empruntées, jusqu'à arriver à une voiture. Une portière s'ouvrit, et Conan se retrouva dans un espace étroit, probablement celui devant le siège passager avant car il sentit les mouvements de la voiture sous l'effet de la conductrice qui prenait place en refermant la portière.

Conan n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne comptait pas aller trop loin, sinon il ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide du professeur et de Ai pour le retrouver. Déjà qu'il leur faudrait sans doute du temps pour se rendre compte de sa disparition, même avec Ai au courant de son impression d'être suivi.

* * *

 _ **Je sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, ça sera sans doute pas régulier, comme pour la plupart de mes autres fics. Maintenant que j'ai commencé à la poster, je risque de perdre assez vite mon avance après tout x)**_

 _ **Posté le 3-01-2018**_


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey !  
Voici la suite ! J'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, mais bon, c'est quasiment toujours le cas donc c'est pas très gênant. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Vous pensez que Conan-kun se sentait vraiment fatigué ? Demanda Mitsuhiko avec un air peu convaincu.

-Ayumi pense aussi qu'il mentait !

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air bizarre, dit Genta. Vous croyez qu'il est parti sur une enquête sans nous ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le quatrième membre du groupe.

-Ai-chan, il t'a parlé avant de partir non ?

L'intéressée hocha les épaules.

-Il m'a juste dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il pensait en effet rentrer bientôt.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on vérifie avec les lunettes radar ? Proposa Mitsuhiko. Au moins pour voir s'il a bien l'air de rentrer.

-Je ne les ai pas avec moi, il faut aller les chercher chez le professeur.

-Alors faisons ça !

Ai ne fit pas d'objection. Conan lui avait effectivement parut préoccupé, à lui demander si elle ne remarquait rien. Il lui avait bien avoué se sentir suivit, et le connaissant, elle doutait qu'il soit rentré de la manière la plus sûr qui soit malgré ça. Enfin, s'il était bien rentré à l'Agence !

Néanmoins les DB, plus inquiets à l'idée que Conan ai été enquêté sans eux qu'à l'idée qu'il soit en danger, cessèrent vite d'y penser, et préférèrent jouer aux jeux vidéos en arrivant. D'autant qu'Ai était souvent de leur côté pour les aider à remarquer quand le détective rajeunit essayait de leur fausser compagnie, donc si elle disait que ce n'était pas ça, ça devait être le cas. Dans le doute, la scientifique demanda quand même aux professeur Agasa de retrouver les lunettes radar, mais elle se retrouva happée par les autres, et même si elle comptait bien vérifier où le détective était passé, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait urgence au point d'inquiéter les DB, ce qu'elle ferait en vérifiant sa position avant de se joindre à eux, aussi reporta-t-elle ses vérifications à plus tard.

* * *

Conan n'avait pas du tout réussi à se libérer pendant le trajet. Cela n'avait certes rien d'étonnant, mais ce n'était pas très engageant pour la suite de se rendre compte qu'en plus d'être attaché, ses mouvements restaient assez raides et imprécis. Il entendit le moteur s'arrêter, et se dit que d'après le temps de trajet, il avait bon espoir d'être toujours dans la portée de 20km des lunettes radar. C'était néanmoins assez difficile à estimer vu les conditions de trajet !

Il fut à nouveau soulevé tandis que la femme sortait de sa voiture et se dirigeait vers leur destination. Il entendit les cliquetis d'un trousseau de clé, le déclic d'une serrure, et une porte s'ouvrir, puis après quelques pas il fut posé sur une surface plane, probablement par terre.

La femme semblait s'affairer. Conan chercha un trou dans la paroi du sac pour voir où il avait atterrit, mais sans beaucoup de succès.

-Je te vois bouger. Je croyais t'avoir dis de rester immobile tant que tu étais là dedans ?

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un air exaspéré, même si personne ne pouvait le voir. Si elle se permettait de dire ça, c'est que personne susceptible de trouver ça louche n'était présent ! Elle avait déjà refermé la porte à clé, et vu le bruit ils étaient seuls. Elle n'avait qu'à l'endormir avec du chloroforme ou quelque chose de semblable si elle tenait à ce point à ce qu'il reste absolument immobile pendant le trajet !

Elle finit enfin par ouvrir le sac et l'en sortir, et Conan détailla aussitôt l'endroit.

Ils étaient dans un appartement, assez dépouillé. Elle avait du le préparer pour l'amener ici, car il ne voyait rien d'identifiable ou de personnel, aucune décoration. Les murs avaient été recouverts par une bâche, comme pour être sûr qu'on ne puisse identifier les lieux de l'intérieur, même les fenêtres y étaient passées, bien qu'on puisse les distinguer par la marque de scotch rectangulaire qui les délimitait.

Sa ravisseuse était en train de terminer de ranger ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour le kidnapping, à savoir le sac, le chatterton et le stun gun. Elle avait probablement enlevé sa cagoule quand il était dans le sac pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle pendant le trajet, mais elle l'avait remise alors qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un lieu hors de vue, et sécurisé puisqu'elle avait fermé à clé derrière elle en entrant, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage, ce qui était soit une trace de grande paranoïa, soit un signe qu'elle comptait le libérer une fois son plan terminé, ou les deux. Elle s'accroupit ensuite à son niveau pour le fouiller, et leva un sourcil étonné en trouvant ses deux téléphones.

-C'est inhabituel.

Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas repéré le badge. Elle se contenta de prendre ses téléphones, d'en retirer la batterie et de les ranger dans un meuble fermé à clé. Conan la suivait du regard, l'observant avec attention. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il devrait bientôt avoir des indices sur le pourquoi de tout ça.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui en examinant ses liens, et elle soupira.

-Tu as essayé de les enlever dans la voiture hein ? Tu sais que je te voyais bouger, même avec les vibrations du moteur ?

Ah, elle l'avait donc remarqué. Étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas fait la remarque sur le moment, comme pour tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle l'avait vu bouger en entrant. De toute façon vu les limites de mouvement imposées par l'endroit où il était dans la voiture et le fait d'être dans un sac, même sans les effets du stun gun il n'aurait pas pu se libérer – déjà que ce n'était pas dit qu'il y arrive maintenant, même en supposant qu'elle le laisse sans surveillance – mais il avait surtout fait ça pour essayer de retrouver l'usage de ses muscles. Et vu qu'ils n'étaient alors plus dans la rue, il y avait très peu de chances qu'on le voit bouger. La femme avait plus l'air contrariée sur le principe qu'il n'ai pas obéit, mais malgré ses menaces de tout à l'heure, elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui en faire payer le prix maintenant. Satisfaite de voir que les liens de ruban adhésif tenaient toujours bien, elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin, les bras et la tête posée sur le dossier alors qu'elle le fixait en demandant :

-Alors, une idée de pourquoi je t'ai enlevé ?

Intrigué, l'enfant fit non de la tête.

-Et Goto Isamu, ça te dis quelque chose je suppose ?

Cela fit tilt très vite dans l'esprit de Conan. C'était un voleur qu'il avait aidé la police à démasquer il y a peu, alors qu'il venait juste de commettre un larcin doublé d'un meurtre. Il avait été arrêté, et son butin saisit, il y a de cela environ une semaine. La sensation d'être suivit avait commencé dans les jours suivants, mais comme d'autres enquêtes s'étaient succédées depuis, il n'avait pas fait le lien. Lien qui restait obscur, mais avec ce nouvel élément Conan commençait à envisager plusieurs hypothèses, et l'une d'elle lui paraissait particulièrement plausible.

Voyant son expression, la femme continua :

-Et si je te disais que j'étais sa complice ?

Le détective ne parut pas surpris. Certains éléments l'y avaient fait penser pendant l'enquête, mais rien de suffisant pour que la police ouvre une investigation dessus, même s'il en avait touché un mot à l'inspecteur Takagi. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que la dite complice, en plus d'exister réellement, l'aurait prit pour cible, pour une raison qui lui paraissait maintenant assez évidente.

-Bon, les explications auront été rapides, mais cela ne m'étonnes pas, si tu as été capable de démasquer Isamu-kun. Je vais t'utiliser comme otage et demander à la police de le libérer en lui rendant son butin. Je serais moins exigeante sur ce dernier point mais mieux vaut en demander trop pour ensuite pouvoir mieux négocier. Pour ta sécurité, je ne pense pas que la police hésitera longtemps, je pourrais potentiellement te libérer rapidement, mais ce seulement si tout se passe bien, et pour ça il faut que tu restes tranquille.

Son ton était reparti dans un registre plus menaçant sur la fin alors qu'elle se levait pour appuyer la menace par la gestuelle, s'approchant assez près pour pouvoir le frapper si l'envie lui prenait et le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Conan prenait ses menaces au sérieux. Elle n'avait pas rechigné à lui envoyer de nombreuses décharges avec le stun gun, et pendant des laps de temps assez longs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en cas de désobéissance de sa part mais il avait intérêt à être très prudent quant à ses tentatives pour se sortir de là, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas gâcher d'opportunité.

-D'ailleurs parlant de ça... Tu n'as certes rien tenté pendant qu'on était dans la rue, mais tu as quand même gigoté alors que je t'avais bien dis de ne pas le faire. C'est une bonne occasion de te montrer ce qui t'arrivera si tu n'obéis pas.

Elle avait donc bien l'intention de le punir pour ça. Conan la suivit du regard alors qu'elle retournait du côté des rares meubles de la pièce – si on ne comptait pas la chaise – pour chercher quelque chose du côté de l'endroit où elle avait rangé le stun gun. Elle en ressorti un taser cette fois, mais différent de ceux utilisés par la police pour immobiliser. L'enfant se raidit au souvenir récent et peu agréable des décharges, en sachant que celles-ci allaient être pires.

La femme s'était retournée et sourit en voyant son expression. Conan ne pouvait bien sûr pas voir directement son visage mais pouvait deviner son sourire avec les mouvements de la cagoule et avec ses yeux.

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que c'est. C'est un taser pour bétail, que j'ai un peu adapté pour qu'il soit encore plus efficace sur les humains. Tout ceci est très pratique lorsqu'on se fait surprendre pendant un cambriolage, ou qu'on fait face à une personne un peu trop réticente à donner le code de son coffre fort. Celui-ci fait plus mal qu'il n'immobilise, mais c'est pratique pour tenir les gens à distance ou les torturer. Et ça fera très bien l'affaire pour te dissuader de comportements déplaisants. Tu devrais être content, ça ne blesse pas.

Conan fit une tentative de grimace malgré le bâillon. Façon de parler ! Certes, cela lui permettait de le punir sans que cela se remarque trop via des communications avec la police pour prouver qu'elle le détenait et qu'il allait bien, mais c'était généralement assez douloureux, et ça n'allait pas aider ses muscles à se déraidir, au contraire ! Il n'avait encore jamais prit une décharge d'un de ces machins là, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'y mettre. Il ne pouvait hélas pas faire grand chose pour y échapper. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ici, surtout attaché comme il l'était, et ça ne serait qu'un prétexte de plus pour elle pour faire durer la punition plus longtemps. Mieux valait laisser faire.

Il se doutait d'ailleurs que la femme profitait d'avoir un prétexte pour lui faire mal pour à la fois le dissuader de tenter quoi que se soit plus tard, et aussi se venger de l'arrestation de son complice. Même si le fait de l'avoir choisi lui comme otage pour le faire libérer était une vengeance en soit, et plutôt bonne vu que l'idée de permettre la libération d'un meurtrier n'était pas du tout du goût du détective rajeunit, même s'il avait un peu de circonstances atténuantes.

Pendant que ces diverses pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, la criminelle s'était approchée, l'air plutôt contente de la situation. Elle semblait de toute évidence satisfaite à l'idée de se venger en bonne et due forme avant de passer à la suite de son plan. Elle s'accroupit, savourant l'appréhension de Conan, qui se refusait toujours à bouger même si elle ne le lui avait pas interdit.

Son bras se tendis soudain, plaquant le taser contre la poitrine de l'enfant. Conan eu un sursaut qui l'écarta du taser, malgré ses liens et ses muscles raides, la douleur lui ayant tiré un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon. Son mouvement avait plus tenu du réflexe qu'autre chose, et il comprenait nettement mieux ce que la criminelle entendait lorsqu'elle disait que c'était utile pour tenir les gens à distance. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas, ce type de taser était exactement fait pour ça. C'était le même principe que les barrières électrifiées pour le bétail, mais en plus portatif, pour mener les troupes et éviter de se faire piétiner par son troupeau.  
Sa respiration c'était accélérée à cause de la libération d'adrénaline provoquée par la douleur et le choc. Cette réaction servait normalement à préparer l'organisme à la lutte ou la fuite, mais Conan ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'instant. A ses yeux c'était plutôt la confirmation qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment, mais à part voir à nouveau le taser approcher, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Nouveau choc électrique, au niveau de l'épaule cette fois. Il eu un nouveau sursaut, mais plus faible que le précédent, et la femme s'y attendait d'avantage et suivit son mouvement, mais arrêta tout de même rapidement.

Conan était déjà presque en train de haleter. Les décharges duraient nettement moins longtemps que dans la ruelle, et tétanisaient les muscles moins bien et moins longtemps, mais la douleur était effectivement bien plus grande, et plus vive, raison pour laquelle la criminelle semblait préférer faire plusieurs petites décharges plutôt que des plus longues. Enfin, au début, car même si elle enchaîna en effet plusieurs courtes décharges, elle profita que Conan était sur le dos pour lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge dans la poitrine, se servant en même temps du taser pour le clouer au sol, et ça marchait hélas plutôt bien malgré les cris et les mouvements de Conan, à la fois réflexe d'évitement de la douleur et convulsions. Cela dura de longues secondes avant d'enfin cesser.

Le détective croisa le regard de sa tortionnaire. Ne pouvoir voir que ses yeux n'aidait pas beaucoup à déchiffrer son expression, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne souriait plus. Elle avait plutôt l'air attentive à ses réactions, mais pas que, car elle sembla satisfaite en le voyant se tendre instinctivement lorsqu'elle approcha le taser pour une nouvelle décharge.

Elle lui infligea plusieurs autres courtes décharges, puis une longue, et daigna enfin se lever pour poser le taser sur un meuble, le gardant ainsi facilement à portée de main en cas de besoin. Conan la suivit du regard en sortant lentement de la position fœtale qu'il avait instinctivement prise après la 1ère longue décharge.

Il pouvait tout de même mieux bouger que juste après avoir pris les décharges de stun gun, mais il sentait quand même que ses muscles étaient encore plus raides, même si ça devrait un peu partir avec le temps. Voyant la criminelle préparer son téléphone, sans doute pour prendre une photo ou vidéo de lui qu'elle enverrait à la police comme preuve qu'elle le détenait, et ce qu'elle exigeait, il se rappela le badge et se demanda si toutes ces décharges l'avaient endommagé, même s'il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle ai appliqué le taser près du badge. Fort heureusement, aucun DB n'avait essayé de le contacter, sinon le badge aurait été tout de suite repéré, mais peut-être aussi que du coup Ai non plus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré à l'Agence. Il espérait quand même qu'elle ne tarderait pas trop car si elle l'apprenait via la police, son badge ne serait peut-être plus en état d'émettre le signal donnant sa position d'ici là ! Et la police ne la contacterait pas forcément tout de suite, le temps de se renseigner sur les circonstances de son enlèvement et de se rendre compte qu'il était alors avec les DB. Néanmoins, d'après ses connaissances de la résistance des gadgets du professeur, il avait bon espoir que le badge ai résisté jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de craindre pour la suite.

* * *

-C'était super professeur ! Vous devriez acheter des jeux plus souvent ! S'exclama Genta.

-Dites tout de suite que les miens sont mauvais ! Se vexa-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais vous mettez du temps à les développer, et puis c'est pas toujours très varié, argumenta Mitsuhiko en essayant d'avoir l'air plus positif.

Agasa gardait une mine vexée malgré tout. Les enfants ne se rendaient pas forcément compte qu'ils pouvaient être un peu blessants des fois ! Même si ce n'était en effet pas bien méchant.

-Allez, ouste, sinon je ne pourrais pas finir de développer mon prochain jeu ! Fit le professeur.

Les enfants se laissèrent mettre dehors sans opposer de résistance, discutant avec enthousiasme en sortant. Ils saluèrent le professeur et Ai avant de se mettre en route.

L'inventeur poussa un soupir.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que c'est de développer un jeu ! Cela prend du temps !

-Vous vous vexez pour un rien, non ? S'amusa Ai. Ce n'était pas méchant, ils savent que ça demande beaucoup d'efforts de créer un jeu. En plus ils sont souvent de bon conseils pour trouver les bons et mauvais côtés des vôtres, ce sont de bons testeurs ! Je crois surtout que vous êtes un peu susceptible ce soir.

Le professeur prit une mine plus sérieuse.

-Cela me rappelle que tu m'avais demandé de trouver les lunettes radar, pour vérifier ce que Shinichi trafiquait.

-Vous avez regardé où il était ? S'enquit Ai.

-Non, elles étaient déchargées. Mais ça devrait être bon maintenant. Mais se serait plus rapide de l'appeler non ?

-Oui et non. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait suivi en ce moment, et j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour le vérifier, et de qui pourrait le suivre. S'il a été se fourrer dans les ennuis, je préfère ne pas essayer de l'appeler, rien qu'un vibreur peut s'entendre quand on cherche à être discret.

-Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta le professeur. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, depuis le temps il a du finir sa vérification non ?

-Ou s'être fait prendre, fit remarquer Ai avec son sens du réalisme habituel. Mais même s'il est à pieds, s'il a prit la ou les personnes en filature, ça peut prendre du temps.

-Mais tu sais qui le suivait exactement ?

-Aucune idée, mais je fais confiance à son don pour se mettre en danger et je préfère être prudente.

Le professeur fit la moue tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des lunettes pour être fixés, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Tiens, Ran-kun ?

L'attention d'Ai se fixa aussitôt sur lui tandis qu'il décrochait. Si Ran appelait, c'était potentiellement car elle s'inquiétait que Conan ne soit toujours pas rentré. En bref, c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

-Non, Conan-kun n'est pas avec nous... Tu dis que tu as essayé de le joindre mais que son téléphone était hors réseau ?

Le professeur répéta ces informations en regardant Ai, qui lui demanda aussitôt :

-A quelle heure a-t-elle essayé de l'appeler ?

Agasa répéta la question, avant de transmettre la réponse à Ai.

-Elle dit qu'elle a essayé il y a une demi-heure.

La scientifique ne répondit rien, plongée dans ses réflexions. Agasa reprit rapidement sa conversation avec Ran, se voulant rassurant, avant de raccrocher.

-Je n'aime pas ça mais pour l'instant on dirait bien que tu as raison. J'ai proposé à Ran-kun de vérifier la position de Conan-kun avec les lunettes radar et de la rappeler ensuite pour aviser, et bien sûr elle me contactera si elle a de ses nouvelles.

L'ancienne membre de l'organisation ne répondit rien et sorti son téléphone avant de commencer à pianoter dessus.

-Euh... Ai-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie quelque chose, répondit-elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

Elle attendit quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de le ranger.

-Je m'en doutais. Même quand on l'appelle sur son autre portable, ça dit qu'il est hors réseau. Allons voir si on le trouve sur les lunettes radar.

Ils activèrent la fonction recherche des lunettes avec une certaine appréhension, craignant de ne pas le trouver dessus, mais ils se détendirent en voyant un point lumineux apparaître.

-Au moins, on va pouvoir le retrouver, soupira le professeur.

-Le soucis c'est que j'ai du mal à visualiser où c'est, dit Ai. Il nous faudrait une carte. Mais même sans ça, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il y ai une zone sans aucun réseau comme ça près d'ici, donc ça confirme qu'il doit encore s'être fourré dans les ennuis.

-A ce stade, ça m'étonnerait en effet qu'il soit juste allé vadrouiller, admis le professeur.

-Hé bien espérons que les ennuis en questions nous laisseront le temps de prévenir la police !

Le professeur Agasa parut hésiter.

-Tu crois qu'ils accepteront de nous aider même avec si peu d'éléments ?

-Si on en parle à des inspecteurs qui nous connaissent, comme l'inspecteur Takagi, je pense que oui, affirma Ai. Ils le connaissent, ils savent eux aussi qu'il a tendance à se fourrer dans des situations dangereuses. Et s'ils sont occupés, hé bien nous n'auront plus qu'à y aller par nous même.

-Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre ?

-Il suffit de ne pas y foncer tête baissée et ça devrait aller, fit remarquer Ai. Ne serait-ce que pour se rendre compte un minimum de la situation, et éventuellement avoir plus d'éléments pour demander l'aide de la police, ou devoir improviser si la situation l'exige.

-Excusez-moi... Fit une troisième voix.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Okiya Subaru, qui se trouvait dans l'entrée avec une grosse casserole recouverte d'un couvercle dans les mains. Passée la surprise, Ai le prit de vitesse dans la prise de parole.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous vouliez partager de la nourriture avec nous mais avez entendu notre conversation par hasard et voulez nous proposer votre aide ?

Okiya sourit et hocha la tête.

-Promis, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

-Pourtant ça a l'air bien parti pour ! Enfin, au moins, la voiture du professeur n'est pas en panne cette fois, ironisa Ai avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. Je propose d'aller voir dès qu'on aura repéré la position d'Edogawa-kun sur la carte et tenu Mouri-san au courant, qu'en dites vous ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Okiya posa la casserole qu'il avait apportée du côté de la cuisine tandis que la scientifique et le professeur s'attelaient à terminer de repérer la position du détective sur la carte.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'Agasa rappela Ran pour la tenir au courant, elle insista pour les accompagner. Ils se mirent d'accord pour partir avec la voiture du professeur dès qu'elle serait arrivée. Kogoro étant dans un bar va savoir où et ne répondant pas au téléphone, sa fille était donc partie en lui laissant un message pour lui expliquer la situation, mais ne l'avait pas attendu, trop inquiète pour ça.

* * *

La criminelle avait sortit un ordinateur et commencé à pianoter dessus. Elle s'était approchée de lui pour le prendre en photo sans dire un mot, et elle avait eu l'air d'envoyer un mail.

Conan ne pensait pas qu'elle ai déjà envoyé quoi que se soit à la police, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il y avait bien la possibilité de reporter des comportements louches à la police, mais utiliser une telle méthode était risqué, d'abord car c'était des sites sécurités qui la traceraient d'avantage, et également car son message serait sans doute noyé par d'autres et donc mettre du temps à être vu et prit au sérieux.

Enfin, il y avait bien une possibilité qui paraissait plus plausible aux yeux du détective. Peut-être avait-elle le numéro d'un des policiers présents lors de l'arrestation de son complice ? Elle pouvait sans doute trouver un moyen de l'obtenir, et cela paraissait logique qu'elle cherche à impliquer également les inspecteurs concernés par l'affaire, d'autant qu'elle avait du se rendre compte qu'ils connaissaient Conan.

Pourvu que l'un d'eux se rappelle pour le badge, ou au moins qu'ils cherchent un minimum quand et comment il s'était fait enlever. Pour le premier point, c'était loin d'être sûr, le second était déjà nettement plus probable, voir certain.

La criminelle soupira soudain et se recula sur sa chaise, l'air satisfaite.

-Plus qu'à attendre une réponse ! Cela ne devrait pas tarder, sourit-elle.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Elle avait donc déjà envoyé un message à la police. C'était un peu étonnant qu'elle ne les appelle pas, son téléphone avait pourtant l'air d'être un prépayé difficile à tracer. C'était plus rapide de tâter le terrain en appelant la police directement, mais cela lui évitait d'avoir à camoufler sa voix et de s'inquiéter des bruits aux alentours. Enfin, peu importe.

Pour lui, la situation n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et suivre ce qui se passait. Il avait bien bougé un peu, pour essayer de dégourdir ses muscles et tester ses liens, mais il n'avait rien tenté d'autre, tant il sentait le regard de la femme se planter sur lui au moindre mouvement. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ses proches et la police se montrent plus efficaces que lui, car il était à court d'idées pour s'en sortir seul !

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Comme d'hab', je peux pas dire exactement quand le chapitre suivant sortira, mais j'essaye de continuer mon 'cycle de mise à jour', indépendamment de l'avancement du chapitre suivant. On verra bien donc. A plus ! ^^**_

 _ **Posté le 28-01-2018**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut !

Alors, je suis un boulet. Je m'en excuse. Ça fait des mois (littéralement) que je n'ai pas mis cette fic à jour. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ma baisse de régime niveau écriture, mais j'ai réalisé en terminant le chapitre 4 pour le poster que... Ben j'avais jamais posté le chapitre 3. Je ne sais pas depuis quand il est prêt, mais bon, du coup la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y a un chapitre d'avance ! Que je vais peut-être à nouveau oublier, à moins que je le poste dans une semaine ? A vous de me le dire ^^'

En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

L'inspectrice Satô soupira en écartant son siège de son bureau.

-Qu'y a-t-il Satô-san ? S'enquit Takagi.

-Rien, c'est juste que toute cette paperasse me fatigue, lâcha-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun malfrat à arrêter, une affaire à résoudre ?

-Allons, ne dit pas ça, c'est très bien ainsi non ? Sourit Takagi.

L'inspectrice fit la moue.

-Je ne demande pas non plus un meurtre, juste de quoi me tirer de cette maudite paperasse. C'est quand même pas trop demandé, si ?

Son téléphone et celui de son collègue sonnèrent alors en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard, surpris, avant de regarder le mail qu'ils avaient reçu.

-Toi aussi tu as reçu un message d'un expéditeur inconnu ? Demanda Satô, soudain sérieuse, en reprenant une position de travail plus normale.

-Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils en lisant le message. C'est... Conan-kun ?!

Il venait d'ouvrir la photo en pièce jointe. Satô se pencha sur son téléphone pour la voir et jura.

-Ça colle avec le texte. La personne demande à ce qu'on libère Goto Isamu. C'est pas le voleur qu'on a arrêté l'autre jour ? Il avait aussi assassiné la personne dont il cambriolait la maison.

Plusieurs officiers s'étaient tournés vers eux, interpellés par le cri de surprise de Takagi et leur air sérieux. Le commissaire s'approcha avec un air curieux mais un peu exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Conan-kun vous a contacté au sujet d'une affaire ?

-Pas exactement, regardez, répondit Takagi en montrant son téléphone.

Satô fit de même, ainsi Megure avait et le texte, et la pièce jointe. Le visage du commissaire devint soudain sérieux.

-Décidément, cet enfant a un don pour attirer les ennuis ! Grogna-t-il. Enfin, pour une fois, il les a attiré sur lui et pas autour de lui ! Satô-kun, cherchez qui a envoyé ce mail, et si cette photo peut nous apprendre quoi que se soit sur le lieu où il se trouve. Et retrouvez-moi le dossier de cette affaire. Takagi-kun ! Interrogez Mouri-kun et Ran-kun. Je veux savoir quand et comment il a été enlevé. Je vais demander à mes supérieurs combien de temps la libération prendrait. Qu'aucun de vous ne contacte le ravisseur en attendant ! Restez joignable, et prévenez moi si le ravisseur vous contacte à nouveau.

-Compris ! Firent les deux inspecteurs en s'activant sur leur tâches respectives.

Satô fut très rapide à retrouver le dossier, comme l'affaire ne datait pas de très longtemps. Elle se pencha quelques instants sur la photo, mais fit la moue, peu convaincue de réussir à en tirer quoi que se soit. La pièce n'était pas visible en entier, et absolument tout était recouvert de bâches, du sol au plafond. Et elle doutait de pouvoir identifier la marque précise des bâches utilisées, ni que cela puisse être utile. Quand aux dimensions de la pièce, elle ne pouvait en avoir qu'une partie et doutait que se soit très utile, soit il s'agissait d'un bâtiment aux dimensions standardisées, soit ce n'était pas le cas mais elle n'avait de toute façon pas accès aux plans de tous les bâtiments de la ville. La luminosité n'aidait pas, il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre source de lumière naturelle indiquant le temps qu'il faisait au moment où la photo avait été prise et qui pourrait servir d'indication, et ce n'était pas le type ni la qualité de l'éclairage utilisé qui allaient l'aider. Elle se replia donc sur l'adresse mail utilisée, mais elle avait peu d'espoirs. Enfin, au moins, l'enfant sur la photo, attaché, bâillonné et assit dans ce qui lui semblait être le centre de la pièce, ne semblait pas blessé, ni traumatisé par son enlèvement vu le regard combatif et sérieux qu'il envoyait à l'objectif, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment l'inspectrice, le connaissant.

Takagi s'empressa d'appeler Kogoro, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Pourtant ça sonnait, mais personne ne répondait. Il essaya à l'agence, et n'eut pas plus de succès. Il décida donc d'essayer avec Ran, et entendit enfin quelqu'un décrocher.

* * *

-Allô, Takagi-keiji ?

L'attention de Ai se porta aussitôt sur la lycéenne, mais sans quitter le point lumineux sur les lunettes indiquant la position du badge. Okiya aussi semblait s'intéresser au coup de téléphone. Que la police les appelle maintenant pouvait en effet ne pas être un simple hasard mais avoir un lien avec la disparition de l'enfant. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à en avoir la confirmation avec la réaction de Ran.

-Hein, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Conan-kun ? C'est quand il est passé à la maison poser son sac pour aller jouer avec ses amis. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Car je suis en route avec d'autres personnes vers l'endroit où se trouve Conan-kun grâce aux lunettes radar, comme il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

D'après ses réactions et les diverses informations données par l'inspecteur qu'elle répéta pendant la conversation, les trois autres occupants du véhicule purent rapidement se faire une idée de la situation. Elle finit par raccrocher pour leur résumer de façon un peu plus claire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre tout en ajoutant :

-L'inspecteur préférait qu'on évite d'approcher, mais on y est presque, on ne va pas reculer maintenant ! On trouvera peut-être un moyen de sortir Conan-kun de là avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je leur ai transmis la position que tu m'as donné Ai-chan, ils vont se mettre en route.

-J'ai entendu ça, répliqua la scientifique. Enfin, au moins il ne semble pas en danger immédiat.

-C'est encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire, la contredit Subaru. Ce voleur pourrait très bien ajouter d'autres crimes à sa liste. Après tout, il vient bien d'y rajouter un kidnapping. Il ne faut pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'il n'ai pas l'intention de le relâcher, même s'il ne lui fera sans doute rien tant que la police n'aura pas relâché son complice. Et encore, s'il le gêne trop dans ses plans, un accès de colère n'est pas à exclure non plus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ajouter à l'inquiétude qui se sentait déjà dans l'habitacle, particulièrement d'Agasa et Ran, mais cette dernière mua rapidement ce sentiment en de la détermination alors qu'elle redressait la tête.

-Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! On va aller vérifier, et s'il s'avère qu'il y a urgence, on sauvera Conan-kun coûte que coûte !

Les autres semblaient relativement sur la même longueur d'elle, aussi continuèrent-ils leur route jusqu'à arriver dans une vieille résidence dont un panneau indiquait la destruction prochaine. Ils arrêtèrent la voiture à bonne distance et restèrent un instant dans la voiture pour observer de loin.

-Edogawa-kun est bien dans cette résidence, c'est certain, confirma Ai maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt. Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus personne ou presque vu que l'endroit va être prochainement détruit.

-Tu sais dans quel appartement il est Ai-kun ? S'enquit le professeur.

-Pas précisément, il faudrait s'approcher, mais ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Mais que faire ensuite ? Je doute que le kidnappeur ai laissé la porte ouverte, il a du fermer à clé, répondit la scientifique.

-Très juste. Il est à craindre qu'on ne puisse rien voir via les fenêtres non plus, la plupart des volets ont l'air fermés, continua Okiya. Nous pourrions enfoncer la porte et nous hâter à l'intérieur mais sans rien savoir de la situation, c'est dangereux, il pourrait être armé.

-Il serait sans doute plus prudent d'attendre l'arrivée de la police, raisonna Agasa.

-On peut au moins vérifier dans quel appartement exactement se trouve Conan-kun, non ? Suggéra Ran.

-Mais si jamais il sort ou rentre à ce moment là, il pourrait nous reconnaître, non ?

-Je doute qu'il ai laissé son otage seul, il doit être avec lui, mais il y a en effet un risque pour qu'il sorte. Ceci dit, ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose, cela nous donnerait un effet de surprise et nous donnerait sans doute plus de chances de le maîtriser facilement, admit Subaru. Néanmoins, sont-ils sûr que ce voleur n'avait qu'un complice ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Ran. Je n'ai pas posé la question, mais ils avaient l'air de penser qu'il n'y avait qu'un complice.

-Donc c'est ce qu'ils estiment le plus probable, mais ils n'en sont peut-être pas sûr, songea Subaru à haute voix.

Il y eu quelques secondes de réflexions silencieuses avant que le professeur ne demande d'un ton hésitant :

-Alors, que fait-on ?

-Je pense que vérifier dans quel appartement se trouve Conan-kun est un bon départ. Si c'est mal isolé, on pourra peut-être un peu entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, même s'il n'y a peut-être pas grand chose à entendre actuellement. Mais se serait inutile et dangereux d'y aller tous ensemble.

-Passe-moi les lunettes Ai-chan, je vais y aller, décida Ran.

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, la stoppa Okiya.

Le regard des trois autres se porta sur Subaru alors qu'il expliquait :

-Le criminel visait Conan-kun en particulier, il doit donc connaître ton visage. S'il te voit ici, il risque de comprendre que sa cachette a été découverte.

-Vous voulez dire que le criminel a suivit Conan-kun ? Demanda Agasa.

-Pour préparer son crime, oui, sans doute.

-Une seconde, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait également reconnaître le professeur, fit remarquer Ai en se rappelant que le détective lui avait dit se sentir suivit depuis un moment, y comprit quand il était passé voir le professeur.

-C'est possible, en effet.

-Vous voulez dire que la seule solution est que vous y alliez seul ? Compris Ai avec un ton soupçonneux.

-Cela me paraît être l'option la plus sûr. Tu es une amie de Conan-kun, et tu étais avec lui juste avant son enlèvement, le criminel te reconnaîtrais sans doute immédiatement s'il te voyait, et c'est dangereux.

Ran, qui suivait d'un regard surpris l'hostilité modérée de Ai envers Subaru et sa proposition, hocha aussitôt la tête.

-Il a raison Ai-chan, c'est dangereux ! Et puis on pourra surveiller ce qu'il se passe depuis la voiture et intervenir en cas de problème, non ?

* * *

Il ne se passa en effet pas beaucoup de temps avant que la criminelle ne reçoive une réponse. Le bruit de contentement qu'elle lâcha laissait à penser qu'elle souriant en voyant que tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Conan la suivit du regard alors qu'elle récupérait le taser sur le meuble ainsi qu'autre chose, qu'elle sembla arranger sous son masque avant de se retourner. Probablement un mécanisme pour modifier sa voix. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fixé directement sur le téléphone et avait récupéré le taser en plus, c'est qu'elle devait prévoir d'appeler la police et de le laisser parler comme preuve qu'il était toujours en vie et en relativement bonne santé.

En effet, elle s'approcha de lui, téléphone en main, et activa quelque chose sur ce qu'elle portait sous son masque avant d'expliquer avec une voix modifiée rendant très difficile de déterminer quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

-Quand je disais que ça pouvait aller vite ! Ils sont en train de préparer sa libération. Je vais les appeler pour régler quelques détails et les rassurer sur ta situation. Toi, contente-toi de leur dire que tu vas bien. Je ne veux pas t'entendre donner la moindre indication en dehors de ça, que ça soit à mon sujet ou le moindre détail sur la façon dont tu es arrivé ici. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu le fais, déclara-t-elle en levant la pointe du taser. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Conan hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Elle le souleva et l'assit sur un meuble pour qu'il soit à peu près à sa hauteur, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir à s'accroupir pendant l'appel, puis commença à pianoter sur son téléphone jusqu'à entendre une sonnerie, dont le volume aurait pu faire croire qu'elle avait mit le haut parleur si elle n'avait pas ensuite porté le téléphone à son oreille.

-Allô ?

Conan était suffisamment près pour entendre la voix de la personne qui avait décroché, d'un ton tendu et sérieux et qu'il connaissait très bien.

-Commissaire Megure, je présume ? Commença la criminelle, dont l'appareil modificateur de voix retransmettait très mal les intonations, mais on la devinait malgré tout de bonne humeur et sûr d'elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez sur le point de libérer Goto Isamu. Quelle excellente décision !

-En effet. Les procédures sont en cours, selon vos directives.

-Et je suppose que vous vous inquiétez de la santé de mon otage ? Le devança la criminelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez été assez rapides à mon goût, du moins pour l'instant. Entendre sa voix devrait vous suffire n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eu un très bref silence, à peine une seconde, probablement car Megure était surprit qu'elle propose d'elle-même de les laisser parler à Conan, mais il se hâta évidemment d'accepter. L'intéressé réfléchissait toujours ardemment à ce qu'il allait dire. Le voleur et meurtrier n'avait pas encore été libéré, peut-être étaient-ils déjà en route vers ici. Était-il utile qu'il donne une information au sujet de sa kidnappeuse au risque que le badge finisse par être endommagé par les décharges ? Et il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de tout raconter, de tout expliquer. Quelle information leur serait la plus utile ? Pourrait-il passer un message à Megure sans qu'elle le remarque ? Probablement pas, il devrait être un peu plus direct, mais tant pis.

Il suivit vaguement la conversation, notant mentalement qu'elle avait du les menacer de s'en prendre à lui s'ils n'accédaient pas rapidement à sa demande, avant que la criminelle, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne finisse par arracher le bout d'adhésif qui le bâillonnait et tendre le téléphone vers lui avec un regard d'avertissement et le bout du taser à quelques centimètres de lui comme menace.

Définitivement, s'il voulait révéler au commissaire quelque chose que la criminelle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il devrait soit être subtil, soit très clair et concis. Et il n'aurait sans doute qu'une chance.

-Conan-kun ? Fit la voix de Megure, sérieuse mais qui paraissait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus détendue que quand il parlait avec la criminelle, peut-être pour le rassurer d'une certaine façon.

-Megure-keibu, répondit Conan en prenant une voix d'enfant bien que plus mature que le ton qu'il utilisait habituellement auprès des policiers. Vous allez faire ce qu'elle demande ?

L'utilisation du « elle » n'échappa pas à la criminelle qui se contenta de plaquer le taser contre lui mais sans l'actionner avec un regard qui à lui seul l'incitait à la plus grande prudence sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, en particulier sur sa formulation. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de décharge étant probablement au cas où Megure n'ai pas remarqué l'usage du pronom.

-Bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. Sa demande est en bonne voie d'être exaucée. Tu vas bien ?

Est-ce qu'il faisait référence au fait qu'ils allaient bientôt entourer la planque de la criminelle pour l'arrêter et le libérer ? Megure ne se souvenait peut-être pas pour les lunettes radar. La dernière affaire dont Conan avait souvenir où il aurait pu en apprendre l'existence, les DB avaient préféré ne rien dire et aller affronter le danger seuls, ce qui avait bien faillit mal se finir, et même s'ils en avaient fait mention ensuite, ce n'était pas sûr que le commissaire s'en souvienne. Mais il devait bien avoir questionné Ran, et il était sûr que Ran s'en souvenait, elle y avait bien pensé dans une affaire récente. Et Megure ne pouvait de toute façon pas se permettre de lui dire franchement si oui ou non la situation était totalement sous leur contrôle, ou allait bientôt l'être, alors que la criminelle écoutait juste à côté, et il devait s'en douter.

-Oui, je vais bien ! Assura l'enfant d'une voix plus enfantine.

Avant qu'il ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit d'autre ou que Megure ne demande autre chose, la criminelle ramena le téléphone à son niveau.

-Je pense que ça suffira, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez votre preuve. Maintenant, j'espère avoir des nouvelles de Goto Isamu dans la demi-heure.

-Une demi-heure ? Répéta Megure. Cela risque d'être un peu juste, le temps qu'ils le libèrent et qu'il vous téléphone...

-Hé bien, je croyais que c'était en bonne voie ? Cela prend tant de temps que ça de libérer un prisonnier en urgence pour sauver quelqu'un ? A moins que vous ne cherchiez à me mener en bateau en préparant des émetteurs et des gens pour le suivre, mais ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. A moins que la santé de votre petite mascotte vous importe si peu.

Son ton avait prit un côté malsain de mauvaise augure, qui se traduit presque aussitôt par une décharge, plaquant l'enfant contre le mur pour qu'il ne puisse y échapper et tournant le téléphone légèrement vers lui pour que son interlocuteur entende d'autant mieux les cris de douleur de son otage.

-Stop ! S'exclama Megure d'un ton affolé. Je ferais mon possible pour que la procédure soit accélérée.

-Hé ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué, fit la criminelle en cessant la décharge, ce qui laissa l'enfant haletant. Ce que vous avez entendu était le résultat d'une simple décharge de taser, mais si je reçois l'appel ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard, cela aura des conséquences on peut plus graves, c'est clair ?

Sur cette dernière menace, elle raccrocha, coupant probablement Megure au début de sa réponse, avant d'enlever le modificateur de voix et de fixer un regard mécontent sur son otage.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « elle » pendant l'appel ? Tu me prend pour une abrutie, ou tu le fais exprès ?

-On peut dire « elle » pour faire référence à « une personne », se justifia Conan en essayant de prendre une voix d'enfant innocent.

Il aurait peut-être du être un peu plus clair, mais Megure n'était sans doute pas seul, et la police n'était pas non plus totalement incompétente sans lui. Il y aurait bien une personne pour remarquer ce choix de mot particulier, et du moment qu'ils prenaient sérieusement en compte la possibilité que son kidnappeur puisse être une femme, c'était l'essentiel.

Mais la femme en question n'était clairement pas convaincue, au contraire. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et récupéra le bout de scotch qui avait servit à le bâillonner.

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Et vrai ou pas, une seconde petite leçon t'aidera, j'espère, à faire plus attention à ce genre de chose à l'avenir...

Elle le plaquait toujours au mur du bout du taser, aussi Conan ne put-il rien faire pour éviter d'être à nouveau bâillonné. Elle avait à peine remit l'adhésif en place qu'elle lui envoyait une nouvelle décharge, encore plus longue que celle qu'elle lui avait envoyé pendant l'appel, avant de cesser, lui en envoyer plusieurs courtes, puis enfin poser l'arme et le balancer plus loin dans la pièce, vers l'endroit où il se trouvait avant l'appel. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se remettait des décharges et de son vol plané et le plaqua au sol du pied alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

-Pour l'instant je m'en tiens au taser mais je pourrais finir par passer à quelque chose de plus, disons, marquant, si tu continue à désobéir ainsi. Je ne pense pas que tu ai très envie de savoir ce que je te réserve si tu me refais le moindre coup fourré et si la police ne respecte pas ses délais par dessus le marché. Qu'Isamu-kun soit effectivement rapidement libéré ne garantit pas l'état dans lequel la police te récupérera.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 04-05-2018**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey !

Du coup j'ai décidé de poster ce fameux chapitre en avance, tant qu'à faire ^^ Surtout que le suivant est plutôt bien avancé même s'il est pas fini.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Okiya n'eut pas de mal à repérer le bon appartement. La résidence n'était pas exactement en bon état, et plus personne ne semblait y vivre. Il rangea rapidement les lunettes radar et s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver le petit détective. Vu l'état de l'endroit, il doutait que l'isolation sonore soit très bonne, il serait donc peut-être en mesure d'entendre quelque chose d'intéressant, ou même d'avoir une confirmation que Conan s'y trouvait bien, même s'il doutait que le criminel ai abandonné le badge du faux enfant ici.

Et en effet, il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à coller son oreille sur l'interstice entre la porte et le mur, qui ne laissait hélas rien voir, pour entendre Conan hurler de douleur. Il se tendit aussitôt mais un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'évidemment, la porte était fermée à clé. Et son ravisseur était sans doute proche de lui pour le faire hurler de la sorte, ou avait une arme à feu, ce qui aurait été pire, mais il l'aurait entendu même avec un silencieux. Défoncer la porte ne paraissait donc pas être une bonne idée, d'autant que le hurlement cessa rapidement, pour laisser la place à des voix étouffées. Les personnes étaient trop loin pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elles disaient, même en collant son oreille, mais il commença par entendre une voix modifiée électroniquement, qui laissa la place à une voix de femme. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une seconde personne, ou était-ce la même sans le modificateur de voix ? Il n'était pas impossible que la police l'ai appelé, ou l'inverse, ce qui aurait justifié cette précaution.

Il fut également rassuré de reconnaître la voix de Conan. Même sans comprendre ce qu'il disait, sa simple intonation, dans les tons enfantins, indiquait qu'il n'était probablement pas blessé. Le cri qu'il avait entendu pouvait faire penser à ceux qu'on pouvait faire quand parcouru par le choc électrique produit par un taser ou un stun gun.

L'autre voix reprit, et Okiya entendit à nouveau Conan pousser des cris, mais la voix lui paraissait plus étouffée. Cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait, il doutait qu'elle ai besoin d'informations de sa part, elle avait du lui enlever son bâillon pour le laisser parler à la police, et le lui avait remit maintenant que c'était terminé. Quant à la raison pour laquelle elle s'acharnait... Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, mais Subaru pariait sur une désobéissance de l'enfant, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela lui ressemblerait bien, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas la police faire quoi que se soit qui puisse le mettre en danger.

Les cris finirent par cesser, et il entendit à nouveau la voix de la femme. Ce devait donc être bien elle avec le modificateur de voix tout à l'heure. Son ton semblait menaçant, et sa voix un peu lointaine. Il avait bien cru l'entendre se déplacer.

Il attendit encore quelques instants puis, n'entendant plus rien, décida de retourner à la voiture informer les autres. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir seul, pas en l'état, mieux valait attendre l'arrivée de la police, qui normalement était déjà en route. Il espérait quand même qu'ils ne tarderaient pas.

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-on à peine avait-il ouvert la porte de la voiture du professeur pour reprendre sa place.

-J'ai trouvé le bon appartement, et j'ai pu entendre la voix du coupable, qui est en fait une coupable. Je pense qu'elle agit seule, je n'ai entendu qu'une voix en dehors de la sienne et Conan-kun. J'ai aussi entendu quelqu'un parler en modifiant sa voix mais je pense que c'était la même personne. Néanmoins, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ai d'autres complices qui n'aient pas fait de bruit pendant que j'écoutais, même si cela me paraît peu probable.

-Vous avez entendu de quoi ils parlaient ? Demanda Agasa.

-Conan-kun va bien ? S'inquiéta Ran.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu entendre, mais il faudrait contacter la police pour savoir où ils en sont. Je pense qu'ils ont du appeler la coupable au moment où j'écoutais à la porte, et on dirait qu'elle commence à perdre patience. Je pense qu'elle s'en est prise à Conan-kun avec un taser, cela ne blesse pas mais la situation pourrait dégénérer facilement.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Takagi, l'informa Agasa. Lui et d'autres policiers ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour évaluer la situation, et confirmer s'ils auront ou non besoin de renfort, mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps.

-Les renforts en question ne sont pas déjà en train de se préparer ? Je croyais que c'était systématique en cas de prise d'otage, s'enquit Ran.

-En principe oui, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient déjà occupés ailleurs, dans un contexte qui leur apparaît requérir d'avantage leur présence qu'ici.

-Ne vous en faites pas, rassura aussitôt Okiya. Ce type d'aide n'est nécessaire que dans certains cas extrêmes. Si la coupable n'a pas d'arme à feu, cela facilitera les choses. Certes, ça ne sera pas facile pour autant, il faudra faire preuve de prudence, mais la police pourra envisager d'intervenir sans aide supplémentaire, surtout s'il y a urgence. D'ailleurs, où en sont-ils de la demande de la criminelle ?

-Ils sont prêt à le relâcher mais essaient de repousser au maximum, l'informa Agasa.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de faire cela ? Demanda Ran. S'ils le libèrent, alors la criminelle relâcherait Conan-kun tout de suite non ? Ce serait plus simple ensuite de l'appréhender si elle n'a plus d'otage, surtout que l'homme libéré va sans doute la rejoindre.

-Sauf qu'il y a toujours un risque pour qu'elle ne tienne pas parole, rappela Ai. De plus, se serait aussi prendre le risque de les perdre tous les deux. Sans savoir comment elle compte libérer Edogawa-kun, on ne peut négliger les probabilités pour qu'elle abandonne cet endroit, et la suivre sans se faire repérer dans un endroit peu fréquenté comme celui-ci serait difficile.

-Mais leur priorité n'est pas qu'il soit libéré afin de garantir qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? S'enquit le professeur.

-Si, bien sûr, mais on parle d'un meurtrier et d'une kidnappeuse, sans oublier que ce sont tous les deux des voleurs. La police préfère sans doute éviter de les laisser disparaître dans la nature, expliqua Subaru. D'autant que s'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on était sur le point de les coincer, ils pourraient essayer à nouveau de se venger.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Agasa, qui s'empressa de décrocher.

-Allô, inspecteur Takagi ?

-Ah, nous sommes presque arrivé ! Vous m'avez bien dit ne pas avoir vu le criminel sortir ? Peut-il nous voir arriver ?

-Je ne pense pas, toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement où elle est sont fermées. Subaru-kun s'est approché et a entendu la voix d'une femme en plus de celle de Conan-kun.

-Ah, c'est donc bien une femme. Conan-kun en avait parlé en disant « elle » lorsque la criminelle a appelé, mais nous n'étions pas sûr.

Suite à cela, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir une première voiture de police arriver. Ran les observa sortir de la voiture et observer la situation avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. Elle était partagée entre l'impatience de s'assurer que Conan allait bien et la crainte que l'intervention se passe mal. Mais elle avait confiance en les inspecteurs, tout devrait bien se passer.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait à son tour des inspecteurs, elle entendit Okiya dire :

-Mieux vaut s'éloigner, surtout si d'autres policiers doivent arriver. Nous sommes trop visibles, si la criminelle ouvre la porte elle nous verra immédiatement et nous sommes trop loin pour agir.

Takagi et Satô hochèrent la tête et tout le monde bougea les voitures pour être plus loin. Comme Subaru les avait prévenus qu'on entendait un peu ce qui se passait à l'intérieur en étant près de la porte, il fut rapidement décidé qu'un policier avec un talkie-walkie sur oreillette se tiendrait près de la porte pour suivre la situation à l'intérieur et intervenir si l'occasion se présentait pendant que les autres policiers arrivaient et que tout le monde se mettait en place. D'après Satô, il ne faudrait plus très longtemps pour qu'ils soient près à intervenir, mais naturellement, tout les civils seront tenus à l'écart. Au mieux, ils pourront observer de loin, et encore.

* * *

Conan était assit vers le milieu de la pièce et continuait de se triturer les méninges pour trouver un plan de secours au cas où son badge ai été endommagé dès les premières décharges et où la police ne savait donc pas où il se trouvait. Cela lui paraissait peu probable, mais il n'avait après tout aucun moyen de vérifier, pour l'instant, si la police était en train de se mettre en position dehors ou non. De plus, l'absence de fenêtre non barrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur était sans doute un frein à une intervention.

Sauf qu'il avait beau chercher, il était plus condamné à attendre de voir comment les choses allaient se passer qu'autre chose. Il avait essayé l'excuse des toilettes, qui n'avait pas fonctionné en plus d'être assez humiliante, et n'avait pas d'autre idée. Il était bien attaché et ne pouvait se libérer seul, et de toute façon la criminelle ne quittait jamais la pièce. Il sentait qu'elle pourrait très facilement décider de passer le temps en s'en prenant à lui plutôt qu'à juste rester assise.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le tira de ses réflexions. La criminelle réactiva le mécanisme permettant de masquer sa voix avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

De là où il était, Conan ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation. C'est à peine s'il pouvait discerner que son interlocuteur était un homme, grâce au silence ambiant, mais c'est tout. Il devina rapidement son identité en la voyant désactiver le mécanisme.

-Ah, Isamu-kun ! Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu serais en retard. C'est bon, tu n'es pas suivi ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, le temps qu'il réponde, avant qu'elle reprenne :

-Donc ils ont bien essayé de te suivre ? Je leur avais pourtant bien demandé de ne pas le faire ! … Oui, j'ai utilisé un otage pour les forcer à te libérer. Tu sais, le gamin qui t'as fait arrêter, Conan Edogawa ? … C'est ça. Oui, il est toujours avec moi. Si tu es sûr que tu as lâché les flics, tu peux me rejoindre, on le punira ensemble pour la désobéissance des flics. … Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on est pas à un quart d'heure près. J'vais appeler les flics pour leur dire que t'as appelé et commencer à voir avec eux pour libérer le gamin, mais on a un peu de temps, surtout qu'ils t'ont pas rendu ton butin au final, j'vais essayer d'insister. Et toi, ça va ?

La discussion continua un petit moment, elle lui indiqua où elle se trouvait puis raccrocha. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de Conan après avoir récupéré le taser en réactivant son modificateur de voix, mais cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de l'amener jusqu'au meuble. Elle se contenta de tenir l'arme prête tout en pianotant le numéro de la police.

-Allô, commissaire Megure ? J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Goto Isamu, vous êtes donc dans les temps. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il m'a dit que vous avez tenté de le suivre, malgré mon interdiction. Vous accordez donc si peu d'importance à la bonne santé de mon otage ?

Cette fois, n'étant pas à sa hauteur, Conan ne put entendre la réponse, simplement la voix et le ton de Megure, qui semblait tenter de raisonner la criminelle avec un air un peu inquiet. La femme le coupa net.

-Oh, mais ne vous affolez pas, je vais vous rendre le gamin comme promis. Il sera simplement un peu plus amoché que prévu, hein gamin ?

Elle activa le haut parleur alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase et tourna le combiné vers l'enfant tout en commençant à le rouer de coups de pieds, tentant visiblement de faire mal pour que la police entende les impacts des coups et ses cris de douleur malgré le bâillon.

-Attendez, stop ! Vous avez ce que vous vouliez et dans les temps, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller plus loin !

La criminelle s'arrêta et eu un petit rire qui parut très dérangeant via le mécanisme.

Conan avait été projeté plus loin et ne suivit que peu le reste de la discussion. En partie car la criminelle avait enlevé le mode haut parleur, mais pas que. Elle s'était déchaîné si vite et fort qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps ni la force d'adopter une position fœtale. Il se retrouvait également dos à elle, haletant vu que certains des coups lui avaient coupé la respiration, et le temps qu'il se remette assez pour se rasseoir doucement et se tourner vers elle et voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait déjà raccroché. Il avait cru l'entendre négocier pour son butin puis parler de le libérer prochainement, mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention pour savoir si elle avait abandonné l'idée de récupérer la prise de son complice et comptait lui rendre sa liberté bientôt ou non. Elle était occupée à ranger son téléphone et le taser dans ses poches puis elle désactiva le modificateur de voix et s'accroupit à son niveau.

-Tu n'as pas l'air trop abîmé encore, fit-elle en plaçant sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête, lui permettant ainsi d'observer l'état de son visage. Bien, ça nous donne plus de marge pour quand Isamu-kun sera là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long, juste de quoi te laisser un petit souvenir.

Le petit détective la fusilla du regard en guise de réponse. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi démuni dans une telle situation, et même si elle ne semblait pas avoir pour projet de mentir à la police et le tuer, il ne pouvait que se méfier de ce qu'elle lui réservait, en espérant pouvoir les empêcher de fuir.

Elle le lâcha et retourna fouiller le meuble, visiblement pour chercher quelque chose plutôt que d'y ranger quoi que ce soit. Son dos gênait la visibilité de Conan, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de surveiller ce qu'elle faisait.

D'après la conversation que la femme avait eu avec son complice, il avait une bonne idée du temps qu'il devrait mettre pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et même sans pouvoir regarder sa montre, il devrait pouvoir estimer s'il était en retard ou non. Si la police était bien sur place, ils devaient savoir qu'il allait bientôt arriver, ou du moins s'en douter. Ils allaient sans doute l'interpeller avant qu'il arrive et tenter de le remplacer pour que la criminelle leur ouvre, mais elle risquait de ne pas ouvrir sans avoir entendu sa voix. Il serait pourtant plus compliqué et dangereux pour eux de le laisser aller jusqu'à la porte et de n'intervenir que quand elle ouvrirait sans se faire remarquer d'Isamu.

En tout cas il doutait qu'il soit très en retard, à moins qu'il ai un imprévu sur la route. Police ou pas, il devrait rapidement être fixé, peut-être même avant son arrivée si la police décidait de le devancer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions sur la suite des évènements lorsque la criminelle referma le meuble et se retourna, un couteau dans la main. Conan se figea aussitôt en l'apercevant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce pour quoi elle comptait l'utiliser, et le regard de la femme ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes alors qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec en le fixant.

-Ceci devrait être suffisamment marquant, qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

 **Posté le 13-05-2018**


	5. Chapitre 5

Salutations !

Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard (comme d'hab' ^^'). Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment mais je voulais prendre de l'avance, et au final j'ai oublié où j'en étais, voulant prendre toujours plus d'avance. Du coup ben… De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini la fic ! Il faut juste que je relise encore un peu les derniers chapitres je pense pour corriger, et l'idéal serait sans doute que je relise tout pour éviter les incohérences, mais sinon en principe c'est tout bon !

Vous vous en doutez, il reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin, c'est pas une grosse fic, mais c'est toujours ça ! Voici donc déjà un chapitre ! Pour les suivants, je pars bientôt en voyage, et je doute de poster pendant, donc soit je poste tout avant de partir, ce qui vous fera plusieurs chapitres dans la semaine, soit je ralentis un peu le rythme. Je verrais bien. Je préfère ne rien prévoir, ça me porte pas chance !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

La femme s'était à nouveau accroupie devait lui et le força à lever le visage vers elle en agrippant une mèche de cheveux. Elle semblait chercher le meilleur endroit à entailler au couteau tout en essayant de l'effrayer par la proximité de la lame. Bien que Conan n'en soit pas à sursauter à chaque mouvement brusque, il ne pouvait cacher son malaise. Certes, il préférait une balafre sur le visage que de perdre un œil, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de se retrouver couvert de cicatrices comme celles de l'inspecteur Yamato, surtout à son âge. D'autant que ça ne serait pas discret... Surtout en redevenant Shinichi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Enfin, en principe, elle ne devrait rien lui faire tant que son complice ne l'aurait pas rejoint... Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder si Conan ne se trompait pas, et correspondrait à une intervention de la police si elle était présente, avec un peu de chance. Mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant.

Elle promena encore un peu la lame à proximité de son visage, l'arrêtant près de son cou avant d'ajouter.

-L'essentiel est fait, je compte sur toi pour continuer à te tenir à carreau. C'est dans ton intérêt de toute façon. Tu ne voudrais pas en remettre une couche par dessus la désobéissance des flics.

Son téléphone sonna à peine avait-elle terminé de parler. Elle se redressa pour répondre, activant le mécanisme par prudence avant de le désactiver presque aussitôt après avoir entendu la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Ah, Isamu-kun, c'est toi. Hé bien, tu n'es pas encore arrivé ? Tu as un soucis sur la route ?

Elle se figea et se mit à fixer Conan, avec un regard qui lui faisait présager le pire en écoutant son complice répondre. Le petit détective avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait rien de ce qu'Isamu lui disait, mais quelque chose avait l'air de mal se passer. Pourtant, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit à nouveau filé s'il avait réussi à perdre ceux qui l'avaient suivi, les policiers devaient être peu nombreux et avaient sans doute reçu l'ordre de ne pas trop insister pour éviter d'être repérés, surtout vu les directives données par la criminelle.

Il eu un autre indice lorsque la femme tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Conan se raidit. Serait-il possible qu'Isamu ai contourné les policiers qui attendaient sur place et ai ainsi remarqué qu'ils s'apprêtaient à intervenir ? Si tel était le cas, alors il était fixé quand à leur présence, un peu moins quant à la façon dont tout cela allait se terminer.

-Je vois, fit-elle. Je me disais bien avoir entendu des bruits de voiture, alors que normalement personne ne passe dans le coin. T'en fais pas, je gère. J'vais les faire partir. Reste pas loin pour me dire s'ils obéissent ou non, mais fait gaffe à pas te faire chopper. Si tu le sens pas, tire toi, j'te recontacterais. … Ok, ça marche.

Elle raccrocha et tourna un regard peu engageant vers son otage. Elle s'accroupit et le saisit à la gorge, puis enleva le bout de scotch le bâillonnant, s'assurant qu'il n'ai pas assez d'air pour crier. Elle approcha ensuite à nouveau la lame de son visage, menaçante.

-Les flics sont tout autour et se préparent à intervenir. Avant que je leur demande de dégager, tu vas me dire comment ils ont su. Ils ont pas pu me tracer, ça doit venir de toi. Même si t'as encore un moyen de communication avec toi et que tu m'as entendu donner l'adresse de cet endroit tout à l'heure, ils n'auraient pas pu se mettre en place si vite. Tu leur as envoyé un message sur le trajet pour qu'ils pistent ton téléphone ? Réponds !

Malgré son ton menaçant, elle semblait se forcer à ne pas trop hausser la voix, sans doute pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de policiers placés dehors. Elle savait que s'ils pensaient qu'il y avait urgence, ils interviendraient, ce qui ne serait pas à son avantage, otage ou non.

-Je ne sais pas, articula Conan comme il put.

-Te fiche pas de moi. Ils sont pas arrivés par magie !

-Ils ont peut-être découvert votre identité et...

-Ça ne leur aurait jamais permis d'arriver ici !

Devant son absence de réponse convaincante, elle le bâillonna à nouveau et prit son téléphone. Le fait qu'elle active le mécanisme pour modifier sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur qui elle comptait appeler.

-Dites moi, commissaire Megure, vous n'auriez pas oublié de m'informer de quelque chose ? Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir ma planque ? … Ne cherchez pas à m'embrouiller, je sais que vous êtes là, prêt à intervenir. Vous avez 5 minutes pour dégager. Je ne veux voir personne en mettant le nez dehors qui puisse gêner ma fuite. Sinon, j'aurais du mal à garantir l'intégrité physique de mon otage. Je pourrais lui crever un œil par accident, ou lui couper un doigt, qui sait... Ou même lui trancher la gorge. Alors bougez-vous !

Elle raccrocha avec un air énervé et un « Tsk ».

-Merde, j'ai oublié de lui demander comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tant pis, ainsi ils ne se douteront peut-être pas qu'Isamu-kun est dans le coin. Quant à toi...

Conan soutenait son regard. Il se raidit instinctivement quand elle se baissa à son niveau, mais elle se contenta de le fouiller minutieusement, et elle tomba presque aussitôt sur le badge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle. Une sorte de talkie-walkie ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier, qui s'était instinctivement tendu en la voyant le trouver, chose pour laquelle il s'invectiva aussitôt mentalement. Il pouvait difficilement être plus clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le trouve, et encore moins qu'elle le détruise !

-C'est avec ça qu'ils t'ont localisé ? Ils espionnent ce qu'on dit ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

-T'es sûr ? Personne n'écoute ? Insista-t-elle en plaquant l'appareil contre son oreille pour capter des sons pouvant trahir qu'une communication était en cours, mais rien ne venait.

Elle observa un instant l'appareil et hocha les épaules avant de le laisser tomber au sol et le piétiner soigneusement.

-Enfin, que se soit ça ou pas, s'il fonctionne, je ne vais pas te le laisser, ça reste un moyen de communication. T'es sûr de toujours pas savoir comment ils ont su que tu étais ici ?

Conan lui rendit son regard sans réagir. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas répondre, elle ne lui avait pas enlevé son bâillon. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle continue sa fouille ceci dit. Si elle trouvait les émetteurs, qui pouvaient aussi indiquer sa position aux lunettes de rechange, il serait vraiment mal, étant donné qu'elle comptait clairement changer d'endroit et que la police risquait de perdre sa piste à ce moment là. Vu la situation, ils ne prendraient sans doute aucun risque, surtout s'ils pensaient pouvoir la suivre à distance.

Elle daigna le laisser parler, sans l'étouffer à moitié cette fois, mais en saisissant le devant de ses vêtements pour l'empêcher de reculer et en plaquant la lame du couteau contre sa gorge.

-N'essaie pas de crier pour forcer la police à intervenir, tu le regretterais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement assez de prétextes pour te faire du mal, je n'ai pas besoin de te blâmer de ne pas m'avoir dévoilé le talkie-walkie ou autre chose, par contre je peux empirer ta punition si je me rend compte que tu m'as caché quoi que se soit, y comprit si ça implique de te tuer s'il s'avère que je suis sur le point d'être arrêtée sans échappatoire, c'est clair ?

Conan resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Ce badge est en effet un talkie-walkie, et il permet aussi d'en localiser son porteur dans un rayon de 5 km.

-Tu ne me dis pas ça pour éviter que je te fouille et ne trouve autre chose ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à me fouiller quand même, la mit au défi Conan.

La criminelle eu un petit rire et le lâcha.

-Avant de partir, peut-être, si j'ai le temps. En attendant...

Le couteau quitta sa gorge pour tracer une estafilade sur son bras, le faisant grimacer suite à la douleur vive.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir menti en disant que tu ne savais pas comment ils m'avaient retrouvé. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût.

Elle le bâillonna à nouveau, malgré que le morceau de scotch commençait à coller moins bien qu'au début à force d'être enlevé et remis, et lui asséna plusieurs coups violents avant de partir ranger le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans le sac qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'amener ici, y comprit les téléphones de Conan. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et, vu qu'il avait profité de ce laps de temps pour se remettre des coups et s'asseoir à nouveau, elle le plaqua au sol pour pouvoir plus facilement le fouiller.

Conan avisa les gants qu'elle portait, et songea que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à nettoyer ses empreintes. C'était possible qu'elle ai fait attention à ne pas en laisser du tout dans tout l'appartement. Un coup d'œil à sa blessure lui confirma qu'elle ne semblait pas sérieuse, bien qu'un peu profonde vu comment elle saignait. Tel quel, ça allait, mais si ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, vu les menaces proférées au téléphone, il ne pouvait que craindre pour la suite, surtout si elle trouvait et comprenait l'utilité des émetteurs. Il avait menti sur leur portée pour qu'elle se méfie moins d'avoir été suivie par la police si elle les trouvait plus tard, mais encore fallait-il pour cela qu'elle lui en laisse!

Elle eu vite fait le tour de ses poches, n'ayant heureusement pas remarqué le mécanisme au dos du nœud papillon. Par contre, les émetteurs attirèrent son intérêt.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Des autocollants?

Elle en prit un et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il y avait un renflement à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qu'y a-t-il dedans?

Elle fixait Conan comme si elle attendait une réponse. Ce dernier lui répondit par un léger « Mmmh » pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre avec ce fichu bout de scotch sur la bouche, assorti d'un haussement d'épaules pour faire mine de ne pas savoir. Quelque part cela l'arrangeait si elle continuait de l'enlever et le remettre comme ça, il pourrait peut-être l'enlever par lui-même plus facilement ainsi plus tard, mais c'était assez agaçant.

Comprenant le message, elle en décolla un et l'écrasa entre ses doigts. En entendant le bruit, elle le fixa à nouveau.

-On aurait dit qu'il y avait de l'électronique là dedans. Tu es sûr de ne pas me cacher des choses ?

Conan lui rendit son regard. Elle finit par piétiner l'ensemble des émetteurs, probablement par précaution, et elle termina sa fouille sans remarquer que le petit détective avait profité du moment où elle rangeait ses affaires pour décoller deux émetteurs et les coller sur lui-même à deux endroits différents, où elle ne penserait normalement pas à aller fouiller.

Ceci fait, elle se redressa pour appeler à nouveau son complice.

-C'est moi. Alors, les flics se sont barrés ? … Ah, bien, ils m'ont écouté. Ou ils font bien semblant. … Oui, t'inquiètes, j'vais faire gaffe. J'te tiens au courant. Vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes dès maintenant. Je pourrais pas te récupérer en sortant, et les connaissant, ils pourraient essayer de m'arrêter ou me filer malgré tout, alors reste pas dans le coin. On se retrouve plus tard. Je te passe les coordonnées par mail.

* * *

Okiya retint un soupir devant la situation. Il avait toujours les lunettes radar de rechange avec lui, et avait bien vu grâce au zoom des points disparaître. La criminelle avait réalisé que la police était ici, et semblait avoir comprit comment elle était venue. Tout cela n'était sûrement pas de nature à la mettre dans des bonnes dispositions pour relâcher son otage, et du peu qu'Okiya en avait vu et entendu, elle semblait chercher des prétextes pour se venger sur lui de l'arrestation de son complice.

Hélas, aucun sniper de la police n'était présent, et il n'avait lui-même rien prit en ce sens. Il avait cherché d'autres solutions avec le professeur, qui lui avait apprit l'existence d'un micro sur les lunettes pendant que les autres étaient près de la police pour essayer de se tenir au courant. Hélas, lorsqu'Agasa avait essayé de brancher le mécanisme pour parler avec le porteur des lunettes, ce dernier n'avait répondu que par un son brouillé, signe d'après le professeur que soit le signal passait mal, soit les lunettes étaient abîmées. Cela restait meilleur signe que si le système était resté silencieux, mais pas de beaucoup.

L'agent du FBI n'aimait pas ça du tout. Avec sa couverture, il ne pouvait pas agir aussi librement qu'il le voulait. Il pouvait difficilement impliquer d'autres agents là dedans, surtout avec la police déjà présente, et il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. La situation n'était pas à leur avantage, mais rien n'était joué. Il n'était sûrement pas près d'abandonner aussi facilement. Parce qu'une vie humaine était en jeu, en plus du fait qu'il appréciaait le petit détective, et qu'il était un allié extrêmement précieux dans leur lutte contre l'Organisation.

Mais pour être honnête, Okiya, ou plutôt Akai, regrettait un peu ses choix. Non pas que la police soit incompétente, mais vu la situation, il devait avouer que leur nombre et même leur présence jouait en leur défaveur. De plus il ne réalisait que maintenant, soit bien trop tard, que l'isolation de la résidence étant mauvaise, la coupable avait pu les entendre arriver en voiture et trouver cela louche. Il aurait du y penser avant. Après tout, c'était peut-être cela qui avait trahit leur présence. Bien qu'il y ai également une autre possibilité à laquelle, là aussi, il se voulait de ne pas avoir pensé avant.

Cette possibilité, c'était celle qu'elle ai demandé à son complice tout juste libéré de la rejoindre. Il aurait ainsi forcément vu la police prête à intervenir en approchant, même si eux n'avaient vu personne se diriger vers eux. Ils avaient facilement pu ne pas le voir arriver s'il s'était montré discret, surtout concentrés comme ils l'étaient sur la résidence où se trouvaient la criminelle et son otage.

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de désobéir à la criminelle. Les policiers avaient bien comprit qu'en voulant essayer d'avoir une longueur d'avance, ils mettaient l'otage en danger plus qu'ils ne le protégeaient, et ils ne voulaient pas ça, d'autant que tous les policiers présents connaissaient et appréciaient le petit détective. De plus, ils savaient pouvoir suivre sa piste avec les lunettes radar, tous les points n'ayant pas disparu, aussi tout le monde s'éloigna à bonne distance. Empêcher sa fuite était bien trop dangereux, aussi avaient-ils plutôt opté pour se disperser dans les alentours pour pouvoir voir la direction prise et obtenir le maximum d'informations possibles. En ce sens, Okiya ne pouvait qu'apprécier la découverte d'une fonction zoom sur les lunettes radar, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir choisi le bon poste d'observation. Il n'avait pas osé trop s'éloigner, afin d'être sûr d'avoir la criminelle en visuelle pendant sa fuite, quitte à n'avoir qu'une vague idée de sa direction de fuite, sachant de toute façon pouvoir la suivre.

Il ne se posait pas vraiment la question de savoir quel véhicule elle avait utilisé, il s'agissait sans doute de la seule voiture présente sur le parking à leur arrivée. Elle ne prendrait sans doute pas le risque de sortir à visage découvert, mais qui sait. Ne serait-ce que voir sa stature et ce qu'elle avait avec elle étaient des indices. Il espérait également pouvoir apercevoir le petit détective.

Effectivement, la coupable n'avait pas menti en leur disant qu'elle leur donnait 5 minutes pour quitter les lieux. Okiya ne tarda pas à voir la porte de l'appartement d'où il avait entendu les voix s'ouvrir, et une personne cagoulée en sortir. Sa stature était en effet féminine, même si ses vêtements dissimulaient ses courbes et autres détails sur elle. Il put quand même voir la couleur de ses yeux et de sa peau via le zoom en observant le peu que le trou pour les yeux de sa cagoule laissait voir.

Elle avait un gros sac en bandoulière, qui contenait visiblement peu de choses par rapport à ce que son volume permettait, et tenait également Conan dos à elle, un couteau plaqué contre sa gorge. Ce dernier avait un bleu en formation sur le visage, ainsi qu'une estafilade sur le bras, mais ne semblait pas blessé en dehors de ça. C'était une bonne chose, mais Subaru restait inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. En effet, nul doute qu'en découvrant la présence de la police, la priorité de la criminelle avait sans doute été d'assurer sa retraite et de quitter les lieux au plus vite, mais une fois dans une nouvelle planque, elle n'aurait sans doute aucun remords à le punir. D'après les informations qu'il avait, cela lui semblait probable.

Il la suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait avant de repasser sur le mode radar des lunettes, et il finit enfin par remarquer un signal clignotant, qui semblait indiquer que la batterie des lunettes atteignait sa limite. _Bon sang, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…_

Il rejoint les autres et s'enquit auprès du professeur du temps d'autonomie restant aux lunettes. Il aurait aimé suivre la criminelle à distance, mais ce serait inutile voir dangereux si les lunettes tombaient en panne pendant la filature, sachant qu'il était trop dangereux de la suivre à vue. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer chez ce dernier pour les charger.

Les discussions allaient bon train sur le trajet, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'intervenir sans que le même problème se répète. Okiya ne fit que quelques suggestions avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions personnelles, en arrivant rapidement à la conclusion que la présence de la police était sans doute pour l'instant un frein au sauvetage du petit détective.

Il avait éteint les lunettes sur le chemin pour les économiser, et ne put que s'en féliciter. En effet, alors qu'ils arrivaient, il put les rallumer assez longtemps pour voir que la criminelle semblait être arrivée à sa nouvelle planque. Il repéra rapidement la zone indiquée par les lunettes sur son téléphone avant que la batterie ne lâche.

Bien. Vu la vitesse de déplacement du signal, elle était sortie de la voiture en se déplaçant à pieds, prenant Conan avec elle, ce qui confirmait qu'elle était bien arrivée à sa nouvelle destination et n'était pas juste arrêtée à un feu. Mais le faux étudiant n'en mentionna rien aux policiers, disant juste que les lunettes radar avaient fini par lâcher. Il vit du coin de l'œil le regard soupçonneux que lui lança Ai, qui lui avait lancé plusieurs coups d'œil pendant le trajet et avait du remarquer son manège, mais elle ne dit rien.

Une fois arrivés, il s'éclipsa rapidement, prétextant ne pas vouloir être un poids tout en demandant au professeur de le tenir au courant le plus fréquemment possible. Il ne pouvait pas solliciter directement son aide sans que la police comprenne ou trouve cela étrange, et de toute façon il valait mieux pour lui rester là. Il doutait qu'ils soient à nouveau autorisés à accompagner la police après tout, étant vu comme de simples civils.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, une voix l'interrompit.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dis non ? Je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis guère utile ici, je ne ferais que gêner, répondit Okiya en souriant, en se tournant vers Ai qui s'avançait vers lui avec un air circonspect.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Je vous ai vu dans la voiture, vous avez noté la position d'Edogawa-kun, et il avait l'air à l'arrêt. Vous savez où la criminelle s'est arrêtée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas le dire à la police ?

\- Je ne peux être sûr qu'elle n'était pas simplement arrêtée à un feu, affirma-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu'ils prennent le temps de recharger les lunettes pour être sûr et pouvoir la suivre le cas échéant.

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez cherché sa position avec votre téléphone ?

\- Je ne faisais que vérifier depuis combien de temps Conan-kun avait été enlevé. Si tu permet, je dois y aller.

\- Pressé ? Vous ne voulez pas plutôt prendre la police de vitesse ? Vous pensez qu'ils sont trop visibles et risquent de mettre Edogawa-kun en danger ?

Elle avait le ton assuré d'une personne sûr d'elle, faisant attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas être entendue de la police mais tout juste, comme menaçant de le faire si Subaru continuait à lui cacher des choses. Ce dernier eu un sourire.

\- Tout juste. La criminelle semble lui en vouloir pour l'arrestation de son complice, et vu ce qui s'est déjà passé, je crains ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Je serais plus discret seul, et je pourrais de toute façon prévenir la police en cas de soucis. Libre à toi de leur faire confiance, mais tu seras sans doute tenue à l'écart de toute façon.

\- Vous serez tenu à l'écart aussi si je leur révèle ce que vous comptez faire, menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu mettrais la vie de ton ami en danger pour être présente ?

\- La police n'est pas si incompétente. Et il ne tient qu'à vous de me forcer à les prévenir.

\- Tu viendrais vraiment seule avec moi ? S'étonna Okiya en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- Si on se dépêche au lieu de traîner, oui. La police va finir par partir avant nous à ce rythme, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, passant devant le faux étudiant.

\- Ai-chan, où vas-tu ? S'étonna le professeur.

\- J'accompagne Subaru-san, je ne ferais que gêner en restant ici, affirma-t-elle sans se retourner.

L'intéressé eu un sourire en la suivant, repassant devant pour lui tenir la porte de chez lui.

-Tu ne crains plus d'être seule avec moi ?

-J'ai de quoi me défendre, et le professeur et la police savent que je suis partie avec vous, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ho ? Fit l'étudiant en haussant un sourcil.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Subaru. Ce dernier laissa Ai s'installer pour récupérer deux trois choses. La scientifique le laissa faire avec circonspection, surtout en le voyant revenir les mains vides.

-Vous avez récupéré ce que vous vouliez ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il s'installait au volant.

-Oui, on peut y aller, assura-t-il avec un sourire assuré.

Son regard en disant long, mais elle n'insista pas, devinant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute droit qu'à une réponse évasive. En partant, ils virent que la police semblait toujours chez Agasa. Ai se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison, et fronça les sourcils.

-Ils ont l'air agités.

-Ils doivent s'impatienter, suggéra Okiya. Les lunettes radar devraient rapidement pouvoir remarcher, non ?

-Ils risquent de devoir attendre encore quelques minutes, l'informa l'enfant. Lorsque les lunettes sont complètement déchargées, il leur faut souvent une dizaine de minute de chargement avant de pouvoir se rallumer. C'est un défaut que le professeur n'a pas encore prit le temps de corriger.

-Espérons que nous avons raison de prendre de l'avance et que nous arriveront à temps alors.

-Qu'est-ce que vous craignez exactement ? Quand même pas qu'elle le tue ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, et je ne veux pas prendre de risque, expliqua Subaru. D'après ce que j'ai entendu et ce que la police a raconté, je crains les blessures qu'il pourrait recevoir suite à ce qui s'est passé, sachant qu'il est déjà blessé, même si cela semble léger d'après ce que j'ai vu. Et il n'est pas exclu qu'il risque effectivement d'être tué lorsque la police tentera d'arrêter la coupable s'ils ne sont pas prudents. Je me doute qu'ils ne sont pas incompétents et feront attention, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

* * *

 **Posté le 05.08.2019**


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey ! J'l'ai fais ! J'suis pas à la bourre !

Ok, ça devrait être simple vu que j'ai plus qu'à poster (bon, et à relire idéalement, mais hum, j'ai eu la flemme, en principe c'est déjà fait). Mais même ça c'est pas évident vu tout ce que j'ai à préparer, et le contexte aide pas à ne serait-ce que s'en rappeler ^^'

Mais voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir poster le dernier avant de partir, et au pire j'essayerais de le faire sur place, donc normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps (normalement ^^')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

-Ah, Isamu-kun, enfin ! Alors, tu as pu observer les mouvements de la police lorsque je suis parti ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il en rejoignant sa complice. Ils t'ont obéit et sont parti quelques minutes après toi dans une autre direction. Ils ont du retourner au commissariat je suppose, mais ils ne t'ont pas suivi, j'en suis sûr. J'ai fais le tour des environs avant d'approcher d'ici, je n'ai vu personne.

-Tant mieux. Je me suis sentie épiée en sortant, comme s'ils attendaient une occasion pour intervenir, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient insister malgré mes menaces.

-Ah ? Bizarre, il se sont pourtant éloignés, mais ils devaient t'observer de loin.

Isamu avait le visage à découvert, afin d'éviter d'être louche dans la rue. De toute façon, Conan savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait donc se dissimuler n'avait aucun intérêt. Sans un regard pour la sorte d'entrepôt abandonné où ils avaient trouvé refuge, le voleur se tourna enfin vers leur otage.

-Hé bien, je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de te revoir après mon arrestation. On est moins arrogant maintenant hein, petit détective ?

Son regard s'était arrêté sur la blessure à l'épaule mais il avait parlé en le fixant avec un air goguenard. Il eu un regard décidé en réponse, alors que la criminelle qui l'avait enlevé se tournait aussi vers lui.

-Donc on a la voie de libre pour s'occuper de lui. C'est parfait.

Son ton et son regard ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Conan avait espéré qu'Isamu la tempère un peu, d'après ce qu'il avait vu de lui au moment de son arrestation, mais ça avait l'air mal parti. Le meurtrier s'approcha de l'enfant en faisant craquer ses doigts, tout sourire, révélant une facette de lui que le détective n'avait jamais vu, même après avoir dévoilé ses crimes.

-Tout juste. La police ne t'a pas recontacté ?

-Je leur ai déjà envoyé un message en arrivant, disant que j'attendais que tu me rejoigne pour libérer le gamin, mais que tu étais à pied donc qui sait le temps que ça pourrait prendre. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre de ne pas être trop insistants, mais ils ont essayé de nous retrouver, et le gosse a essayé de nous doubler, donc on peut prendre un peu notre temps avec lui avant de le libérer, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ok, donc en fait il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et l'enfant avait cru sentir un des émetteurs qu'il avait sur lui s'écraser quand on l'avait balancé par terre. Il en restait normalement un, mais il risquait de ne pas faire long feu non plus selon ce que ses tortionnaires avaient prévu pour lui. Il espérait que la police était déjà en route et qu'ils n'avaient eu aucun soucis de batterie, et que leur absence dans les environs étaient du au fait qu'ils s'étaient tenu plus éloignés par prudence pour échapper à la surveillance d'Isamu, et non car ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Isamu s'approcha en premier et le souleva en saisissant son bras blessé.

-Tu vois petit, pourquoi je disais qu'il vaut mieux s'occuper de ses oignons ?

Le petit détective lui aurait bien répliqué que voler les autres n'était pas exactement compatible avec ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en fut empêcher par son bâillon. Il n'avait pu l'enlever sur le trajet, la criminelle l'aurait vu, et ça n'aurait de toute façon servit à rien. Il se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard tandis que la femme approchait à son tour.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui faire qui soit équivalent à ce que lui et la police ont fait ? Réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Isamu répondit à ça en serrant le bras de Conan au niveau de sa blessure, ce qui accentua la grimace de douleur qu'il abordait depuis qu'il l'avait soulevé.

-Ho, ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent, ne t'en fais pas. Je suppose qu'à toi non plus.

-Tout juste, le soucis est de ce décider.

-Tu as toujours le stun gun ?

-Oui, dans le sac.

La criminelle s'éloigna pour aller le chercher tandis qu'Isamu serrait encore plus fort, tirant un cri à l'enfant.

-Il vaut sans doute mieux ne pas trop traîner, mais se serait dommage de ne pas profiter de t'avoir sous la main, susurra-t-il.

Il relâcha soudain la pression et lança un coup de genou dans le ventre de l'enfant, utilisant sa prise sur lui pour faire en sorte qu'il le prenne de plein fouet, coupant net sa respiration.

-T'es sûr d'avoir besoin du stun gun ? S'amusa sa complice en revenant avec le dit instrument.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète ! Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, au contraire.

Il avait lâché le petit détective qui toussait à terre, essayant comme il pouvait se reprendre sa respiration malgré le bâillon. Le voleur s'accroupit à son niveau pour lui enlever le bout de scotch puis prit le stun gun qu'on lui tendant.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de nous gêner.

Son ton comme son expression s'étaient durcis, assombrit, et il ne se fit pas prier pour utiliser le stun gun, observant l'enfant crier comme il pouvait et se convulser de douleur, avant de cesser et d'enchaîner sur des coups, avant de revenir aux décharges, et ainsi de suite.

Conan avait l'impression d'être une poupée que les criminels molestaient comme ils voulaient, l'envoyant valser plus loin selon leur bon vouloir sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre ou s'échapper. Il n'était plus bâillonné, mais n'avait jamais le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour parler, et il ne voyait pas quoi dire qui puisse les faire s'arrêter. L'endroit était abandonné, à l'écart de tout, ses cris n'attireraient personne, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Ses tortionnaires, eux semblaient infatigables. Il commençait à voir des points noir danser devant ses yeux qu'eux ne montraient toujours aucun signe de fatigue, et il s'attendait à tout moment à perdre connaissance jusqu'à ce que la femme le saisisse et se fige soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Isamu s'approcha à son tour tandis que le petit détective essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Il était trop étourdi et avait trop mal pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et ce n'est que lorsque la criminelle lui mit le second émetteur sous le nez que cela fit enfin un déclic dans son esprit et qu'il comprit la situation.

Elle avait trouvé le deuxième.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Ça ressemble beaucoup aux autocollants que tu avais sur toi. Tu l'as volontairement caché sur toi pendant que je ne regardais pas ?

-Hein ?

Conan était trop exténué pour réfléchir, et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris, histoire d'avoir quelques secondes de répit en plus, mais cela ne prit pas. L'instant d'après, elle avait un couteau dans les mains et profita que les lunettes de Conan était tombé de son nez à force d'être malmené de toutes part pour viser ses yeux. D'instinct, le petit détective eu un mouvement de recul pour éviter le coup circulaire, profitant que sa tête n'était pas tenue pour reculer comme il pouvait, mais il ressenti malgré tout une vive douleur et étouffa un cri.

-Te fous pas de moi. Si tu en as caché un sur toi, c'est que ça doit permettre de te localiser, non ? Isamu-kun, va voir si la police est déjà là, faut qu'on dégage. On peut pas se permettre de rester là plus longtemps, ce môme porte la poisse.

Son complice couru jusqu'à une ouverture d'où il puisse observer les environs sans trop s'exposer tandis que la criminelle gardait son otage près d'elle. Conan, lui, haletait, l'adrénaline lui ayant donné un énorme coup de fouet. Avec ses mains attachés dans le dos il était limité dans les zones où il pouvait cacher les émetteurs, surtout qu'il avait aussi du limiter ses mouvements pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait collé le second qui venait d'être découvert entre ses bras et son dos, un peu au dessus de l'endroit où il était attaché aux poignets, ne pouvant pas le cacher sous ses vêtements à cause du scotch justement, et songeant que même si on le saisissait aux bras, la prise ne serait pas si basse, mais il avait manqué de chance.

Néanmoins c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis maintenant. Il ne voyait plus d'un œil et n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il l'avait fermé par réflexe ou car la lame l'avait réellement touché. La douleur était si intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément d'où elle venait, de son œil directement ou juste à côté, et il n'osait pas essayer d'ouvrir l'œil de peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire ou d'empirer la blessure. Il essaya de juguler la panique d'être touché à un endroit si sensible et la crainte d'avoir été éborgné pour suivre ce qui se passait. Au moins ne risquait-il plus de s'évanouir, pas dans l'immédiat du moins, mais le stress et la douleur rendaient difficile de se concentrer, tout comme le fait d'être privé de ses mouvements alors que son instinct ne lui hurlait qu'une chose, c'était de s'éloigner de cette personne dangereuse.

Isamu ne fut pas long à revenir après avoir prudemment et consciencieusement scruté les alentours à différents endroits.

-J'ai l'impression que la voie est libre. Partons immédiatement, ça vaut mieux.

La complice hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà écrasé l'émetteur, que Conan ne remarquait que maintenant, ses miettes étalées juste devant lui, et avait observé les alentours sans doute pour s'assurer n'avoir rien oublié. Elle balança l'enfant plus loin et se hâta de rejoindre son complice, lançant un dernier regard mauvais à l'enfant mais sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que se soit.

Le petit détective resta là où il avait atterrit, endolori, désorienté, haletant. La panique se calmait doucement maintenant que la menace était partie. Ils avaient du considérer que c'était assez et qu'il était trop risqué de s'attarder pour le blesser d'avantage. Le tuer n'aurait pas non plus été dans leur intérêt, au cas où ils doivent revenir pour l'utiliser comme otage à nouveau, et la police aurait sans doute été plus tenace et décidée à les retrouver.

Et maintenant, que faire ? La criminelle n'avait prit ni le temps de le détacher, ni de lui rendre ses téléphones, et après rapide vérification, le premier émetteur était également détruit. Ses lunettes gisaient plus loin, sans doute cassées, même si de là où il était il n'arrivait pas à voir si le verre était intact ou non. Le choc avait sans doute eu raison des mécanismes cachés dans les branches des lunettes de toute façon, c'était déjà arrivé. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de communication. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la police ai bien suivi le signal des émetteurs avant leur destruction mais leur absence dans les environs l'inquiétait, tout comme le silence qui régnait depuis le départ des deux criminels. Si la police était dans les environs, il aurait du entendre l'arrestation, ils devraient arriver, non ?

Il se redressa comme il pu, le sang de sa blessure à l'œil gouttant sur le sol. Il ne pensait pas être en danger de mort malgré ce qu'il avait subit, mais il craignait énormément pour son œil blessé. Où exactement avait-il été blessé ? Dans quelle mesure ? Il n'arrivait à être sûr de rien, et était bien incapable de se détacher seul tel quel. La destruction de l'émetteur par la criminelle était sans doute plus une mesure de précaution qu'autre chose mais l'idée de l'abandonner seul et sans moyen de communication dans un endroit désert n'était sans doute pas pour leur déplaire de toute façon.

Par dépit, il s'approcha de ses lunettes, faute d'avoir une autre idée. Si elles ne marchaient plus, il pourrait toujours essayer d'en briser le verre pour se libérer. Cela fonctionnait mieux sur des liens de corde plutôt que de chatterton mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options sous la main, et cela devrait marcher quand même.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre ses lunettes qu'il entendit des pas s'approcher. D'abord lointains, puis de plus en plus proches. D'instinct, il se tendit, même s'il doutait que se soient ses tortionnaires. Ils n'avaient pas de raisons de revenir, encore moins à cette allure. Surtout qu'il n'entendait qu'une personne. Ce n'était sans doute pas la police non plus, ils seraient plus nombreux, plus discrets ou plus bruyants selon s'ils cherchaient les criminels ou seulement lui.

Cette réflexion et analyse terminée en une ou deux secondes à peine, il se hâta d'atteindre les lunettes, qui n'étaient plus très loin, afin de se détacher. Quelles que soient les intentions de la personne qui arrivait, qu'elle représente une menace ou non, il voulait au moins être libre de ses mouvements pour pouvoir y faire face. Il avait toujours sa ceinture gonfle-ballon et ses chaussures et devrait pouvoir les utiliser en cas de besoin. Sa blessure au bras le gênait un peu, mais à côté de la douleur et du stress provoqués par celle à l'œil, ce n'était rien.

Il était aidé par le fait que le silence ambiant l'avait aidé à entendre les pas d'assez loin, et la personne n'allait pas vite, comme perdue, incertaine de la direction à prendre. Si ce n'était pas une présence hostile, alors cela pouvait être un allié pouvant l'aider, d'autant qu'il avait la sensation que les pas, même si lents, étaient décidés. Mais il préférait vérifier de lui même avec son œil restant plutôt que de prendre le risque de signaler sa position maintenant. Il eu le temps de terminer de se détacher avant d'enfin remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne mais bien deux, mais les autres pas étaient bien plus légers. Se pourrait-il que…

Les pas s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour être quasiment à l'entrée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il n'y avait porté qu'une attention secondaire, d'avantage concentré à se détacher comme il pouvait avec un seul œil et le corps tout endolori. A cause des nouvelles décharges de stun gun et des coups, ses muscles étaient à nouveau engourdis et il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, n'osant toucher à sa blessure à l'œil, mais il fut prit d'un vertige qui le ramena à terre. Il ne put se redresser sur ses jambes qu'en prenant appui sur un mur non loin lorsque les personnes entrèrent.

-Edogawa-kun ?!

Le cri mêlait choc et surprise, et Conan cligna de l'œil, surpris.

-Haibara ? Subaru-san ?

La scientifique rajeunit ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer et couru vers lui, suivie à bonne allure mais en marchant par Okiya qui observait également les environs, son regard passant sur les différents détails pouvant lui indiquer ce qui s'était passé, telles les taches de sang, l'émetteur écrasé et les débris des lunettes. Voyant qu'ils semblaient être seuls, Conan s'étonna :

-La police n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, j'ai préféré être discret, fit Okiya en terminant de les rejoindre alors que Ai avait déjà commencé à examiner son œil.

-Prévenez l'ambulance plutôt que de discutailler, ordonna-t-elle. On a peut-être un borgne, mais le sang ne permet pas de voir les limites exacts de la blessure et y toucher serait trop dangereux. Qui sait, tu n'es peut-être pas encore une cause totalement perdue.

-Hé, tu parles bien de mon œil là ?

-Qui sait ! Répliqua-t-elle pendant que Subaru s'exécutait. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, ça devrait aider à réduire les saignements. Et avant que tu ne pose la question, ne t'inquiète pas pour les criminels, on les a croisé en partant, Subaru-san s'est occupé d'eux. On a prévenu la police, ils arrivent aussi.

-Ah. Tant mieux.

Conan se laissa glisser le long du mur qui lui avait servit de support pour se lever, son œil valide voyant à nouveau flou pendant qu'il était prit de vertiges. Les traits inquiets de Ai et Okiya se brouillèrent et il entendit sans comprendre ce qu'ils dirent ensuite alors que toute la tension et le stress accumulés avaient enfin raison de lui.

* * *

 **Posté le 09.08.2019**


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey !

Comme promis, voici la fin de la fic ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'était pas une AD aussi longue que d'autres mais elle aura quand même mit le temps pour se finir ^^' Je vais pouvoir me remettre à mes autres fics longues en cours (que je n'ai pas oublié!) mais, comme vous le savez déjà je pense, ça sera pas pour tout de suite pour cause de voyage (sauf miracle).

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Ai ne savait toujours pas vraiment quoi penser de son étrange voisin. Elle ne pouvait nier être beaucoup moins tendue autour de lui, mais restait prudente, car confiance de Conan on pas, elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et même s'il s'avérait qu'il était dans leur camp, tant qu'elle ne serait pas fixés sur ce que c'était, elle resterait sur ses gardes. L'hypothèse la plus probable à ses yeux ne la mettait pas en danger, mais elle n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise pour autant.

Néanmoins, la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment à ce genre de réflexions. Elle y avait songé sur le trajet mais avait rapidement ramené son esprit au présent en apprenant par le professeur que le signal des lunettes avait disparu avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le situer précisément. Elle en avait aussitôt fait part au conducteur qui s'était également inquiété de l'apprendre.

-Soit il a été détruit par inadvertance, soit c'est volontaire. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas bon signe, mieux vaut se dépêcher.

Heureusement, ils étaient déjà quasiment arrivés. Par prudence, Okiya se gara un peu à l'écart sous le regard circonspect de Ai.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu arriver ?

-Le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais je suis assez sûr de moi pour affirmer que oui, assura-t-il. Et même s'ils nous ont vaguement entendu au loin, ils se méfieront moins d'entendre une voiture seule. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous.

L'autre point qui l'avait empêcher de se garer plus près, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu noter la position du signal de façon assez précise. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rapidement trouver la voiture de la criminelle, mais sans la voir aux alentours.

-Ils ont du aller dans un des entrepôts des environs, devina Ai en chuchotant. Dépêchons-nous de trouver lequel.

-Une seconde. Je préfère m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent plus fuir à nouveau, fit Okiya en s'approchant de la voiture.

Après une rapide manipulation sous la garde de Ai qui surveillait les alentours, non sans lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps, il se releva pour la rejoindre.

-Ils ne semblent pas être dans ces entrepôts-ci, l'informa-t-elle. J'ai rapidement regardé, mais aucun ne s'ouvre et je n'entends personne à l'intérieur. Qu'as-tu fais à leur voiture ?

-Trois fois rien. Je ne voulais pas risquer de crever un pneu pour éviter qu'ils le remarquent immédiatement, et ils pourraient fuir malgré ça, mais disons que s'ils essaient de partir en voiture, ils n'iront pas très loin.

Ceci dit, ils observèrent les alentours, incertains de la direction à prendre. Ai avait beau chercher des indices, elle ne voyait rien pouvant indiquer vers où ils s'étaient dirigés. Okiya, après un bref coup d'œil, prit un air pensif quelques secondes avant de soudain choisir une direction.

-D'après mon hypothèse, ils ont du se diriger par ici. Ils ne voulaient sans doute pas trop attirer l'attention sur l'endroit où ils étaient avec leur voiture, sans doute plus par précaution vis à vis d'éventuels visiteurs mais également à cause de la police. Néanmoins, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont peut-être un second véhicule. En tout cas, le plus logique d'après l'endroit d'où ils arrivaient serait d'avoir continué dans cette direction, ou alors ils auraient du revenir en arrière après s'être garés. Je doute qu'ils aient cherchés à brouiller les pistes à ce point, sinon la police aussi, en venant, serait tombée sur leur voiture en arrivant, ce qui ne les aurait pas arrangés.

-Et si vous vous trompez ?

-On a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Reste près de moi, nous allons…

Son plan de fouille pour s'assurer de ne pas les louper fut interrompu par un bruit net de course se dirigeant vers la voiture qu'ils venaient de passer. Aussitôt, Okiya fit signe à Ai de se cacher entre deux entrepôt, la repoussant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue et se cachant avec elle.

-Reste ici, je m'en occupe.

Il ressorti avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester, interceptant les fuyards. Des bruits de combats se firent aussitôt entendre, et Ai se précipita dehors, inquiète, pour trouver un Okiya debout et deux personnes, dont une cagoulée, au sol et inconscientes.

-Vous…

-Disons qu'ils se sont blessés dans leur fuite, assura-t-il. Il y a souvent beaucoup de choses qui traînent par terre dans ce genre d'endroit, il faut faire attention où on met les pieds.

Ai plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

-Vous croyez vraiment que la police va gober ça ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez pu les mettre hors d'état de nuire si facilement ?

-Allons, n'exagère pas, j'ai sans doute eu de la chance, assura-t-il. Et l'effet de surprise a sûrement joué en ma faveur. Quand à la police, je pourrais toujours dire que je les ai trouvés ailleurs et ai préféré les déplacer pour vérifier leur état et éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

L'intonation indiquait que c'était plus une façon détournée de lui demander si elle était prête à jouer le jeu qu'une approbation du réalisme de son histoire. Ai hocha les épaules et passa à côté de lui sans le regarder.

-Comme vous voulez. En tout cas, dépêchez-vous de vous occuper d'eux, on a un détective à trouver. Ce sont bien les criminels qu'on cherchait non ?

-Oui, confirma Okiya en se hâtant, mais il se figea soudain.

La scientifique avait commencé à s'éloigner sans lui pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, essayant de se souvenir de la provenance des deux criminels avec un maximum de précision, avant que le silence derrière elle ne l'alerte.

-Bon alors, vous venez ? Vu leur état, ils ne devraient pas se réveiller de suite, et ils ne devaient pas venir de bien loin, on pourra revenir les attacher plus tard…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Okiya lui montrer un couteau taché de sang.

-Je dirais même plus qu'on devrait se dépêcher. Ils ont l'air de s'en être servit récemment avant leur fuite. Et vu leur empressement, ils ont du trouver les émetteurs et penser que la police arrivait. Allons-y.

Ayant déjà vérifié leur état de santé, Subaru ne s'attarda pas d'avantage, confisquant l'arme avec les téléphones et le badge du petit détective qu'il avait rapidement trouvé mais sans les mentionner pour le moment. Lui comme la petite scientifique qui menaient le chemin avaient autre chose à penser, et en étaient réduits à espérer ne pas être à la recherche d'un cadavre.

Aucun des deux ne chercha à appeler le petit détective. Ils savaient qu'il ne devait pas être loin, et préféraient concentrer leurs efforts sur leurs recherches, qui se révélèrent heureusement rapidement fructueuses. Néanmoins, bien que leur pire crainte ne soit pas confirmée, ils ne furent pas heureux pour autant de voir le sang maculant le visage du détective lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée.

-Edogawa-kun ?! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ai en se précipitant aussitôt vers lui.

Elle n'était pas dupe, et sûrement qu'Okiya non plus. Malgré qu'il ai visiblement été blessé à la tête et que du sang avait coulé au travers de son visage depuis son front, il était évident qu'il était blessé à l'œil, et cela l'inquiétait, tout comme les autres blessures qu'elle lui voyait et le fait qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir debout sans le soutient du mur.

-Haibara ? Subaru-san ?

Au moins, il était lucide. Il continua alors que Ai arrivait à sa hauteur.

-La police n'est pas avec vous ?

Ai laissa Okiya répondre, commençant aussitôt à examiner le petit détective, d'abord pour se faire une idée générale de son état, puis en se concentrant sur son œil.

-Non, j'ai préféré être discret, informa Subaru.

-Prévenez l'ambulance plutôt que de discutailler, le coupa-t-elle. On a peut-être un borgne, mais le sang ne permet pas de voir les limites exacts de la blessure et y toucher serait trop dangereux. Qui sait, tu n'es peut-être pas encore une cause totalement perdue.

-Hé, tu parles bien de mon œil là ? S'indigna le faux enfant.

-Qui sait ! Répliqua-t-elle pendant que Subaru s'exécutait. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, ça devrait aider à réduire les saignements. Et avant que tu ne pose la question, ne t'inquiète pas pour les criminels, on les a croisé en partant, Subaru-san s'est occupé d'eux. On a prévenu la police, ils arrivent aussi.

-Ah. Tant mieux.

Il s'était déjà détendu en les voyant arriver, mais dire cela semblait faire office de signal pour le petit détective lui indiquant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se maintenir éveillé, qu'il était en sécurité maintenant. Ai ne pu totalement masquer son affolement en le voyant partir, ses jambes lâchant sous lui. Étant la plus proche et la plus disposée à l'aider, elle l'attrapa comme elle pu pour lui éviter de s'écrouler à terre et de se faire mal dans sa chute, même si sa glissade contre le mur le stabilisait déjà. Elle entendit Okiya mentionner ce qui venait de se passer au téléphone pendant qu'elle faisait son possible pour mettre Conan dans la meilleure position possible en attendant les secours avant de pousser un soupir alors que l'étudiant raccrochait.

-Ils arrivent. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ?

-En dehors de sa perte de conscience et du fait qu'il a peut-être perdu un œil ? Railla la scientifique pour masquer son inquiétude. Non, rien qui mérite d'être mentionné en tout cas. Ses mouvements avaient l'air raides, mais vous m'avez dit que les coupables avaient utilisé un stun gun.

-Oui, j'en ai trouvé un, mais je n'ai pas prit le temps de le prendre, confirma Okiya. D'ailleurs, je devrais retourner m'assurer que ces deux-là ne s'échappent pas avant l'arrivée de la police. Je te le confie. Je ferais en sorte de guider l'ambulance vers toi dès qu'elle arrivera.

-Vous avez indiqué l'endroit précisément ? S'enquit-elle. Si non, se serait plus simple de le ramener avec nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il ai de blessure nécessitant de précaution particulière pendant qu'on le porte. Il faut de toute façon faire attention à son œil. Mais plus vite il sera soigné, mieux se sera.

* * *

Okiya aurait eu bien du mal à justifier auprès de la police d'être parti seul à la recherche du petit détective plutôt que de partager ses informations, mais Ai le tira aisément de ce mauvais pas en prétextant craindre pour la vie du petit détective et lui avoir demandé de l'amener quelque part sans lui préciser pourquoi. Ce genre de comportement était plus facilement admis et pardonné à un enfant qu'à un adulte, d'autant plus quand elle mentionna la façon dont s'était terminée la tentative d'approche de la police. Pour autant, Subaru ne doutait pas d'en entendre de nouveau parler au moment de faire sa déposition, mais pour l'heure, tout le monde semblait d'avantage inquiet pour la santé du petit détective, et à raison.

L'ambulance avait devancé de peu la police. De ce fait, ni les policiers ni Ran et Agasa n'eurent le temps de voir Conan avant son départ, ce qui ne leur convenait guère étant donné ce que Ai et Subaru leur apprirent sur son état. Ran se hâta vers l'hôpital avec Ai et Agasa dans la voiture de se dernier, laissant le soin à Subaru d'expliquer plus en détails ce qui s'était passé si besoin, non sans avoir confié auparavant à la scientifique les effets du petit détective qu'il avait récupéré sur la criminelle. Il se doutait bien de la raison de l'existence du second téléphone et songeait qu'il était préférable pour tous que la police ne mette pas la main dessus.

Cependant, sa présence se révéla assez vite inutile. Les deux criminels avaient été pris en charge et ne reverraient pas la liberté pas de sitôt, et le soit disant étudiant n'avait plus grand-chose à dire à la police, tout comme les inspecteurs n'avaient plus de questions à lui poser, aussi préféra-t-il prendre sa voiture pour rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital. Sa présence n'y était pas plus nécessaire, mais il se sentirait plus rassuré d'apprendre par lui-même ce qu'il en était de l'état de l'œil du petit détective et ne se sentait pas d'attendre la nouvelle chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Kogoro avait enfin eu connaissance de l'affaire et s'était joint aux autres. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles pour le moment et ne pouvaient qu'espérer, jusqu'à ce qu'une docteur s'approche enfin d'eux pour les informer. Okiya resta en retrait mais ne put retenir une marque de soulagement et un franc sourire à la mention que l'enfant s'en remettrait. Il avait apparemment été très chanceux, le coup de poignard avait raté l'œil de peu et aurait pu faire de sérieux dégâts à quelques millimètres près. Ses autres blessures étaient minimes, et même s'il aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout cela, ce n'était rien de grave et sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Okiya pour chercher à s'éclipser, mais il fut interrompu par Agasa qui l'incitait à au moins attendre de voir le petit détective avant de partir.

-Je suis d'accord, vous devriez le saluer vous même plutôt que de fuir comme un voleur, appuya Ai.

Okiya lui jeta un regard surpris. La rajeunie avait une attitude nonchalante mais son regard semblait contenir la gratitude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer. Il sourit et s'inclina légèrement, comme pour dire « de rien », avant de céder et de rester jusqu'à ce qu'on leur permette de voir le blessé. Naturellement, certains inspecteurs étaient également passés prendre des nouvelles, qu'ils s'étaient empressés de transmettre au reste de la division, mais leur avait assurés qu'ils n'interrogeraient pas Conan aujourd'hui, préférant le laisser se reposer.

Ils étaient assez nombreux mais purent malgré tout tous loger dans la chambre de l'enfant, qui était heureusement une chambre individuelle. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas vu le petit détective avant qu'il ne parte dans l'ambulance ne purent retenir leur réaction face au pansement ornant son œil blessé, ainsi que les autres bandages qu'il avait, heureusement peu nombreux mais néanmoins suffisants pour choquer sur un enfant aussi jeune.

Certains bleus n'avaient pas été recouverts et la trace de brûlure de certaines décharges de stun gun étaient visibles aux abords de ses vêtements. Tout cela tranchait avec l'expression paisible du lycéen rajeunit, qui semblait apaisé, comme s'il dormait, ce qui aurait parut mignon sans toutes ces blessures.

Ran s'était naturellement arrangée pour avoir la place la plus près du lit, attendant juste à côté de la petite table où étaient posées ses lunettes. Bien qu'elle soit rassurée de savoir son petit protégé hors de danger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'affaire, à quel point cela aurait pu mal se terminer. Il était passé si près de perdre un œil… Cette idée l'angoissait. Et il aurait également pu être tué. Rarement, elle avait autant été saisie par le danger dans lequel se mettait parfois le petit détective, et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des mouvements dans sa vision périphérique, et elle réalisa rapidement que Conan semblait se réveiller, chose que ne manquèrent pas les autres occupants de la pièce, tout le monde se penchant sur lui et l'un glissant une remarque au cas où certaines personnes n'auraient rien remarqué.

L'enfant plissa les yeux et mit un peu de temps avant de les ouvrir complètement et de s'habituer à la luminosité. Ran attendit patiemment sans rien dire et sourit en le voyant se tourner vers elle.

-Ça va, Conan-kun ?

C'était également très perturbant de le voir ne la regarder qu'avec un œil, et cela semblait le déstabiliser aussi un peu. Il passa son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes, et se regarda lui-même, relevant un peu les mains pour plier et déplier les doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait effectivement bien.

-Hé, tu te sens bien ? S'enquit Kogoro, inquiet de son absence de réponse.

-Je vais prévenir un docteur, annonça Agasa.

-Non, pas la peine, je vais bien, assura Conan d'une voix d'enfant, comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il était bien réveillé et ne rêvait pas.

-Il faut qu'il t'examine de toute façon maintenant que tu es conscient, non ? Contredit Ai.

Le professeur hésitait un peu, mais prit la remarque de la scientifique comme un signe qu'il valait mieux aller chercher un docteur comme prévu, et il sortit de la pièce. Voyant l'air toujours un peu perdu et même inquiet du petit détective, l'ancienne MIB continua :

-Ne crains rien pour ton œil, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu deviendras borgne.

Elle reçu quelques regards surpris par son ton et sa formulation, mais Conan ne s'en formalisa pas et poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant s'enfoncer dans son lit.

-Tant mieux, fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Mais ce n'est pas passé loin ! Rappela Ran d'un ton inquiet. Cela aurait pu très mal se passer ! Il faut que tu sois plus prudent à l'avenir.

Elle continua son sermon sous le regard penaud de l'intéressé, ponctué d'une ou deux interventions extérieurs, mais heureusement rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée du médecin, qui s'approcha aussitôt pour une rapide vérification de son état.

-Dites, vous lui avez donné des antidouleurs ? Demanda Kogoro. Il avait l'air assez perdu en se réveillant.

-Oui, on lui en a donné un peu, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça qu'il ai été perdu, ou pas que. Il a subit un choc du fait de toutes ces blessures et s'est évanouit à cause d'elles. Se réveiller suite à cela aurait été désorientant pour lui, même s'il s'était réveillé là où il s'est évanouit, leur apprit le médecin en se tournant vers Kogoro.

Le docteur rangea son matériel et se tourna vers l'enfant avec un sourire rassurant.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien maintenant. Concentre toi sur ton rétablissement, et si tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! D'accord ?

-D'accord ! Fit Conan d'une voix d'enfant enthousiaste, souriant.

Le médecin ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, donnant quelques conseils au blessé et à ses responsables avant de les laisser.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire que le gamin peut sortir ce soir ? S'enquit Kogoro.

-Si tout va bien lorsque le médecin reviendra le voir, mais je pense qu'il restera la nuit en observation pour être sûr, surtout qu'il est tard, se serait fatiguant pour lui de rentrer, expliqua Ai avec l'assurance des gens qui savent ce qu'ils disent.

Le détective moustachu et Ran se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés, mais ne la contredirent pas.

-Si tu le dis…

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, fit Okiya, qui était resté très discret. C'est sans doute mieux pour lui qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde. Bon rétablissement, Conan-kun.

-Ah, merci Subaru-san !

-De rien, sourit-il en partant.

Ai devinait qu'il était limité dans ce qu'il pouvait lui dire par la présence de Ran et Kogoro, mais même eux avaient du sentir que le « merci » n'était pas seulement en réponse à « bon rétablissement », chose que l'étudiant avait en tout cas très bien comprit. Agasa échangea un regard avec la scientifique avant d'ajouter :

-On devrait sans doute y aller nous aussi. Avec tout ça, il est tard, et tu as sans doute besoin de repos.

-Oh oui, surtout que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner à l'école, et avec ce pansement à l'œil, tu vas être le centre de l'attention, prédit Ai d'un ton amusé.

-Quoi, déjà ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée qu'il retourne à l'école lundi ? S'inquiéta Ran.

-On verra ça avec le docteur, suggéra Kogoro.

Conan les remercia également et les salua, grimaçant devant les remarques d'Ai sur le début de semaine à venir qui risquait en effet d'être mouvementé. Mais il n'avait pas de blessure justifiant qu'il s'absente de l'école, et de toute façon la cicatrice de sa blessure à l'œil se verrait sans doute pendant encore un moment. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'elle ai de bonnes chances de disparaître grâce à sa prise en charge rapide et s'il faisait attention d'ici là.

La chambre paraissait soudain plus vide alors qu'ils se retrouvaient deux fois moins nombreux qu'au départ. Conan se redressa prudemment dans son lit et fixa Ran avec un air attendrissant.

-On peut aller manger ailleurs ? J'aimerais bien bouger.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu dois te reposer, le sermonna-t-elle.

-Bah, ça lui fera du bien de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, et on n'est pas obligés d'aller loin, on peut aller à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, argumenta Kogoro.

Conan ne put masquer un sourire d'enfant enthousiaste à l'idée, heureux que son aîné aille dans son sens, si bien que Ran finit par céder.

Il était vrai qu'il se sentait physiquement toujours fatigué, mais il avait tout de même pu récupérer un peu, et il se sentait plus reposé mentalement maintenant que le stress et la douleur n'étaient plus là, ou du moins nettement moins présents dans le cas de cette dernière. Ayant été attaché pendant plusieurs heures à la suite, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital, et il avait espoir que la raideur dans ses muscles parte plus vite s'il se bougeait un peu.

Comme prévu, ses mouvements étaient très raides et imprécis, il était presque deux fois plus lent que la normal, voir plus, pour faire des mouvements pourtant basiques du quotidien, et même descendre du lit n'était pas anodin. Bien sûr, les décharges de stun gun n'étaient pas les seules responsables, il y avait aussi ses blessures. Son estafilade au bras ne le gênait pas tant que ça mais ça le tirait quand même facilement, et il se rendit très vite compte à quel point il avait des bleus et était endolori de partout. L'effet des anti douleur commençait doucement à disparaître, et il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il n'était pas prêt à changer d'avis pour autant.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Kogoro était un peu excédé de devoir l'attendre, et Ran proposa de l'aider et même de le porter, mais l'enfant s'y opposa farouchement. Le voir ainsi faisait de la peine à l'adolescente, mais il avait suffisamment l'habitude de son rôle pour savoir comment l'attendrir, et ils finirent enfin attablés à la cafét' de l'hôpital, où le repas passa paisiblement, ponctué de discussions tantôt anodines, tantôt portant sur les évènements de la journée, Kogoro demandant des détails et s'étonnant de l'initiative de Ai et Okiya, râlant pour la forme sur l'état du petit détective dans un mélange d'agacement et d'inquiétude tandis que Ran le sermonnait pour son absence pendant l'enquête.

Conan n'en faisait pas grand cas. Cela le blasait en temps normal, mais avec la fatigue, il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Ses bâillements fréquents eurent vite fait de trahir sa fatigue, surtout une fois le repas fini, et lorsque Ran lui imposa de regagner sa chambre, il ne protesta pas, la laissant même le porter.

Sans surprise, une fois arrivés dans la chambre, l'enfant dormait déjà profondément. Ran le plaça silencieusement dans son lit, le borda et sorti discrètement de la chambre pour rejoindre son père qui l'avait attendu dehors.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? S'enquit-il en la voyant revenir.

-Non, c'est bon, assura Ran. J'ai récupéré mes affaires, on peut y aller. On repassera demain matin.

-Toi, peut-être, moi, je passerais plus tard, bougonna le détective alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

-Papa, tu pourrais quand même venir pour le raccompagner ! Il sort demain je te rappelle !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Derrière son côté bougon, le moustachu semblait gêné. Sa fille le fixa, intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, affirma-t-il.

-Menteur. Je ne suis peut-être pas détective, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu es inquiet pour Conan-kun ?

Le détective soupira, résistant à l'envie d'allumer une cigarette étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'hôpital, et répondit :

-Je pense qu'il va s'en remettre. Après tout, c'est ce qu'a dit le docteur. Mais tout de même, tu imagines s'il avait finit éborgné ? Et je n'ai rien fait pour lui éviter ça. La première fois que quelque chose de grave du genre est arrivé, j'étais loin et je n'ai été prévenu qu'après, mais là, si j'avais regardé mon téléphone plus tôt…

Ran fixa son père, étonnée. C'était donc ça… Pour qu'il le montre ainsi, ça devait vraiment le travailler.

-Et puis, il faut vraiment lui apprendre à faire plus attention, grommela-t-il.

-C'est vrai, mais ça t'apprendra peut-être à passer moins de temps dans les salons de pachinko ! Sermonna-t-elle.

-Hum, il faut bien que je me détende quand même… Et réflexion faite, vu ce que vous m'avez dit, je n'aurais sans doute servit à rien de toute façon.

-Papa !

* * *

 **Posté le 11.08.2019**


End file.
